


reckless :: .c.r.b.

by xx_colbys_queen_xx



Category: Kian and JC (KNJ), Sam and Colby, Why Don't We - Fandom
Genre: #babies, #exploring, #ihatetagginghonestly, #paranormal, #parties, #rebellious, #recklesscouple, #samandcolby #whydontwe #bigbrother #overprotective, #spoilerlol, #trespassing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_colbys_queen_xx/pseuds/xx_colbys_queen_xx
Summary: shorter one, sorry





	1. chapter 1

“Hey guys, Sam and Colby here, it’s currently what- twelve o’clock right now?” Sam asked his brunette best friend behind him, getting a nod in response he continued talking into the camera, speaking to their viewers who would soon see the video. “But anyway we got off of our flight maybe thirty minutes ago, we just left the plane, and we heard there was an abandoned hospital not far from the airport. It’s rumored to be haunted so we figured why not go and explore it right?”

“Yeah I read online and did some research, this place was last used back in 1957 as a mental health and corrections hospital that treated patients with like, serious mental issues.” Colby explained, widening his eyes at the last sentence to bring a spooky vibe and intense emphasis to the information. “So we’re right outside of it now and I don’t know about Sam but this place is already giving me the creeps. I’m loving it.”

Sam flipped the camera and panned it up towards the building as they found the entrance. “Yeah the front doors are wide open which is sketchy. Oh and by the way there is asbestos here so we need to wear these masks. You got ‘em?”

“Yeah here.” Colby reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out two medical masks and he and his blonde best friend put them on and flicked on their flashlights and the camera light as they entered the old creaky building. A hollow metallic thunk in the distance made the two boys jump and immediately react with hushed chuckles. “Damn this place is already making noise.”

“Yeah here, oh my god, look at this room.” Sam flashed his light into the room and the cream colored beam licked the walls inside as the boys followed it. “Oh my- this room like, hasn’t even been touched. It’s like they were in it and suddenly just left.”

“All of the equipment looks like it could still be used. Look, heart monitor, blood pressure thingy whatever it’s called, dude like everything.”

“Oh my god Colby, look, there’s needles on the counter over here.” 

Colby came up behind his best friend, shards of broken glass crunching under his high top Converse shoes. “Ew, alright let’s keep exploring.”

The boys explored the first floor, pointing out some especially creepy objects and tools found in the empty hallways and examination rooms. Soon enough a stairway going up and down was in front of them and they decided to go downstairs to explore. Despite the fact that there were X’s and ‘go away’ signs made in graffiti all over the walls and stairs.

The metal stairs thunked under their feet as they descended down the short flight of stairs. “Dude look.”

A red paint stain dribbled down one of the walls to the left of the stairwell and goosebumps blanketed every inch of the boys’ skin yet they laughed a little to lighten the mood and shake off the eerie vibes they got from the mystery red fluid trickling down the wall. Without Colby noticing, Sam slightly inched closer to his taller brunette best friend while they walked, just so he could feel a bit of relief and security being closer to Colby. 

Colby flashed his flashlight on the floor as they walked through an especially messy hallway, stepping over broken wooden beams and boards that were either ripped or had fallen from the walls around them. Seeing as the walls did have large holes in them. 

An extremely loud thump and metallic groan resounded above them and echoed all throughout the broken building, making the boys freeze in their steps like their feet had just been sealed in cement. 

“What the fuck was that?” Colby vehemently whispered, his icy blue eyes wide in shock and fear. Sam, his blonde best friend, was equally afraid. 

“I don’t know man, it sounded like it came from above us.” Sam replied and watched as Colby ran a nervous hand through his long brunette hair. “I’m getting bad vibes from this place, bro. I don’t like it.”

“Yeah let’s just go back up and try and find the exit.”

“Alright.”

Hesitantly the boys made their way back to the stairs, their eyes shooting multiple directions around them as they cautiously walked through the dark hallways of the second floor. Silently the boys had just made their way to the entrance when a feminine voice was heard faintly crying somewhere near them. 

“H-hello?” Colby called out, concerned. Sam, holding the camera, was basically shivering in fear, terrified of the sudden and almost haunting sound. 

“Help.” The voice choked out. “P-please help I’m stuck…”

“Where are you? We’ll come help.” Colby turned back to his shaking best friend. “Hey, turn the camera off. Calm down, man, she sounds young.”

“I-I don’t know, some- some room.” The voice continued. Sam turned the camera off and began following his best friend towards the voice. Dust fell suddenly from the ceiling above them causing both boys to cough a little. “A-are you okay?”

“Yeah we’re alright, listen, try and describe where you are.”

“We?” The girl asked. “Th-there’s more than one?”

“Yeah.” Sam finally managed to find his voice. “It’s me and Colby, just us. Listen tell us a little about where you are.”

“A-a room… not far from the- the stairs. Some- some kind of metal cabinet thing fell on my l-leg. I can’t move I think it’s broken.” The girl’s voice cracked and she whimpered, hitting Colby right in the heart. 

Finally the two boys managed to find the room the girl was in. sure enough there she lay on the floor, glass embedded in her hands, tears pouring down her cheeks, and she was shaking so bad it looked like she was almost convulsing. Adrenaline does that to some people. 

Sam crouched down next to the girl and swept away some of the glass from under her so she could get a slight bit more comfortable on the floor. She managed a thankful yet faint smile up at him, that Sam gladly returned. 

Colby however stood over her, examining the girl’s left leg that was so obviously crushed under a large metal filing cabinet. “It’s almost guaranteed broken. You can’t like, wiggle your toes or anything? At all?”

The girl winced and sucked in a sharp breath and managed to move her foot around a little. “I-I can move a little but it hurts.”

“Okay, listen we’re gonna help you okay?” Colby reassured the girl, hesitant to really touch anything because of the pooled blood under the girl’s leg that seeped into her black skinny jeans. “I’m gonna lift this cabinet okay? And Sam I need you to like, wrap your arms under her shoulders and pull her out.”

“It’s gonna hurt so bad.” The girl’s eyes watered again. 

“I know, it’s probably going to hurt like hell, but listen if you stay under this cabinet for too long you’re gonna keep bleeding and that’s worse than any break you could ever have.” Sam told the girl, Colby tried to find a good handle on the large metal cabinet in front of him. 

Once Colby had found a good grip on the cabinet, he looked down into the girl’s almost purple looking eyes in the darkness. “Alright hold onto Sam as tight as you can, I’m gonna lift this, okay? And we’re gonna get you out.”

“Okay.” The girl nodded and turned towards Sam who had already held onto the girl. 

“Alright one, two, three.” Colby used all of his strength to lift the large cabinet and Sam pulled the girl out from under it and the cabinet slammed back down onto the ground as Colby’s strength ran out. “You okay? Hey, you alright?”

The girl, yet grateful for her rescue, began to fade out of consciousness due to her blood loss. “I-it hurts..”

Colby immediately jumped down by her side and yanked his sweatshirt off, tightly wrapping his hoodie above the large and deep cut in the girl’s thigh to slow the blood flow, then he picked her up in his arms and walked her out of the hospital with Sam close in tow. 

“Hey I need you to stay awake, okay?” Colby told the girl, looking down at her holding onto his tee shirt for dear life. He got a better look at her out in the dim early morning light. Sure enough, just like he had seen inside, the girl’s eyes were indeed purple. “My god, I- your eyes are gorgeous.”

The girl, who was inches away from passing out, seemed to open her eyes up a little more and look right up at Colby with a slight blush. “So are yours.”

Just then Colby felt a tug on his heart, like his heartstrings had just tied themselves to hers as tight as they could. This strange girl with the purple eyes and broken leg had stolen his entire heart in a matter of minutes with just a quick glance into her eyes.

The two boys made their way back to their car and Sam drove this time so Colby could sit with the girl in the backseat. Because it was obvious to Sam that some kind of connection was there, he could see it in his best friend, as he was acting in a way that he’d never seen before. Yet somehow the strange new behavior gave off good enough vibes to Sam that he smiled inside knowing that just maybe this girl was his best friend’s meant to be. It was more than coincidence.

“Hey, please stay awake, the hospital isn’t far we’ve been there before.” Colby instructed the girl who had begun to fade again in his arms. 

“I-I’m trying…” The girl’s mumble was so weak and labored that it hurt Colby’s heart to encourage the girl to stay awake. But he knew it was for the best that she try, because he couldn’t risk losing this enchanting girl, this beautiful and rare girl on the way to the place that was going to save her. 

“How about this, how about you tell me about yourself? You have beautiful purple eyes, what else?” It was still a crazy shock to Colby seeing this girl’s gorgeous purple eyes, but it was something he never wanted to stop seeing. He wanted to look into those beautiful eyes for the rest of his life, is what he decided then and there in the backseat of his car. 

“I’m nineteen years old I- oh god.” She whimpered and reached for her leg as her eyes tightly shut. “It hurts.”

“I know, the adrenaline wore off. Sam how far are we?” Colby looked up at his blonde best friend in the driver’s seat in front of him. 

“I-I don’t know maybe ten fifteen minutes.” Sam replied, turning in his seat to take a glance back. “Bro you said her eyes were purple?”

“Yeah.” Colby’s cheeks hinted pink, dangerously teasing a deep red. “They’re like, the most beautiful shade of violet I think I’ve ever seen.”

“How in the world does that happen?” Sam chuckled, shaking his head in amazement as he looked back to the road. The girl’s eyes opened again, looking right into Colby’s icy blue ones that looked almost grey in the dim light. 

“Hey, we’re not far.” Colby told her, his heart pounding out of his chest at the sudden nerve explosions, this girl was making him nervous but a good kind? It’s something he doesn’t understand yet, but then again he doesn’t quite understand the girl in his lap at the moment either. The girl with the purple eyes and broken leg.

“Alright we’re here. ER entrance do you think?”

“Oh yeah, obviously.” Both of the boys kicked into action as Sam ran inside and grabbed a nurse who grabbed a stretcher and wheeled it out to the car as Colby lifted the girl up onto it gently. 

“Don’t leave.” The girl whimpered, and Colby reached his ringed hand out to hold hers for a few seconds as the nurse steadied the girl on the stretcher. 

“I’m not going anywhere, beautiful.” Both Sam and Colby watched as the nurse wheeled the girl on the stretcher back into the ER and soon into a room where they began immediately working on the girl’s leg. 

As they sat in the waiting room, the two boys made eye contact and each scoffed. Sam actually being the one to speak. “Man, what a night.”

“I know.” Colby replied. “Man, those eyes.”

“Purple.” Sam shook his head in disbelief. “How is that even like, biologically possible?”

“It’s not.” Colby scoffed again. “But she’s got ‘em. Bright fucking purple eyes that sucked me right in as soon as I saw them.”

It was quiet a moment. Not in the ER, because beyond the boys’ bubble the ER was teeming with life and sounds. But between Sam and Colby it was silent for a few short moments. Both of them just trying to grasp and process everything that happened. 

“You were acting different, buddy.” Sam shared what he observed about his best friend’s behavior. “It was like some light switch flicked on in your head. The old Colby wouldn’t stay to help that girl when he heard the crying in the building, he would have booked it out of there.”

“I don’t know, man.” Colby replied. “I just- there’s something different about her.”

“She’s hot?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “I’m kidding, it’s obviously something good. She seemed to really get to you.”

“I just- I can’t even believe this is happening.” Colby shook his head. “Tonight has been insane.”

“It has.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter one, sorry

Eventually and successfully, the doctor’s fixed the girl’s leg, put her in a room to rest, and spoke to the boys about her condition. 

“Are you guys family?” The man asked them.

“N-no sir, friends.” Sam replied, stuttering some. 

“Alright well, visiting hours are technically over, but just this once between you guys and I, I’ll let you in. I’ll tell my nurses so they don’t freak out when they see you two in her room.” The doctor said, making smiles make their way on Sam and Colby’s faces. “I also noticed she had purple eyes? What um- what’s the story behind that?”

“No idea.” Colby scoffed a slight bit as the doctor walked Sam and Colby to the girl’s room. “But they sure as hell are gorgeous.”

“You got that right there, son.” The man told Colby, then paused in front of a room. “Now, I need you guys to do me a favor if you’re planning on staying the night. Let her get some rest, alright? That was quite the intense surgery just now fixing her leg, so if she wakes up don’t let it be for too long. There’s blankets and things in the closet in there for you boys if you need ‘em.”

“Thank you.” They told him as he left down the hallway.

Slowly, Colby pushed the heavy door open to the girl’s room and felt a little dizzy with the sudden intense scent of cleaner as he and Sam entered the room. Sam found the couch in the back and a blanket, apologized for clocking out already, then passed out once Colby told him it was okay. 

But there was no way Colby could sleep. His mind was thinking too much and he knew that even if he found a comfy spot to check out that he wouldn’t get more than a few moments of peace. So he sat in the rocking chair by the girl’s bed. Cautiously, he took her small and frail hand in his, careful not to hold it too tight because of the bandages on her palms. She had glass in her hands back at the abandoned hospital and he remembered that. 

It looked as if the girl wasn’t going to wake up for the rest of the night, so he managed to silence his mind with music through a pair of earbuds and fell asleep on the chair he was sitting in. His hand still holding onto the girl’s firmly, yet ever so gently at the same time.

X🖤X🖤X

Around eleven the next day is when Colby woke up. Waking up to the sound of a TV and the voices of his best friend and the girl talking quietly. Suddenly the girl giggled and it made Colby’s heart skip beats, it also woke him up enough to sit up and rub his eyes tiredly. 

“Morning sleepy.” The girl told Colby as he met her eyes and sported a sleepy grin. 

“Hey.” Colby replied to her. “You feeling okay?”

“I mean, I’m on meds, I’ve got food, and you guys. I’m feeling pretty great.” The girl replied. 

It was then Colby noticed Sam sitting next to the girl in the hospital bed, a big McDonald’s bag between them, and a large spread of various food items on their laps. Sam snickered at his best friend.

“Buddy you look so tired.” Sam told him.

Colby nodded. “Yeah, happens when you’ve got insane adrenaline and you try to sleep it off.”

“Here.” The girl handed Colby the bag and he took a glance inside of it, his stomach churning at the thought of eating the food inside of it. 

“N-no thanks. I’m not a big McDonald’s fan. Is the little cafe thing open down there? I can just go grab something from there.”

“Should be.” Sam said, then Colby stood up, smiled and blushed a small bit at the girl as she looked right into his eyes.

“I’ll be right back then.” 

As soon as the door closed, Sam looked over at the girl. “Alright, so when are you gonna tell him?”

“I-I don’t know… I don’t want it to ruin anything.” The girl hesitated.

Sam shook his head. “It shouldn’t ruin- wait. Ruin? What is there to ruin?”

The girl’s cheeks turned from it’s original pale shade to a deep red. “I don’t know… something about him I guess…”

“You like him!!” Sam jumped up. “Oh my god yes!”

“I feel like you know something I don’t.” 

Sam paused. “Ah- yeah. I do. But, bro code, I can’t say anything. That’s his job.”

“Sam!” The girl whined a little at the fact that Sam knows something she doesn’t most likely about her. “Please?”

“God don’t do that.” Sam covered his eyes, making the girl giggle again. “You bat those lashes on those big purple eyes and I can’t say no. it’s like you manipulate me with mind control or something.”

“It’s a gift.” She smirked a little, then pulled Sam’s hands away from his eyes. “Sam? Please?”

“He likes you.” Sam blurted out. “But you didn’t hear it from me, he’d kill me.”

“I won’t say anything.” Then she blushed heavily again. “But- me? He likes me?”

“Yeah he like, had a whole new identity last night after we found you in that building. Like a light switch flipped on somewhere in his head and he was… different. But a good different. A side of him I haven’t seen in ages.” 

“Haven’t seen in ages?” The girl inquired. “It’s happened before?”

“He’s a good looking guy, and he’s famous, so he’s had girlfriends before. I think I’ve counted at least three.” Sam sighed and shook his head a little. “But you? You’re different. Not only because you’re linked to our community, but because you’re like, the female version of him.”

“Oh.” She blushed again, but it quickly faded. “That’s why I don’t want to say anything…”

“You have to.” Sam told her, in all seriousness. “Because if he finds out on his own, which he will here soon, then he most likely won’t be happy and things would go south anyway.”

The girl sighed heavily. “Okay… I will then…”

“Hey, I’m gonna call home base and tell everyone what’s going on.” Sam said, leaving Colby and the girl alone in the room. Which is part of the plan that her and Sam had just made up before Colby made it back to the room. 

“Hey Colby?”

“Yeah?” Colby looked up from his phone and turned it off, seeing as the girl wanted to seriously talk to him. “You alright?”

“I- no.” She hesitated. “I-I have to tell you something. I don’t want you to freak out though… okay? Please don’t let it change anything. Please. I already told Sam and he told me to tell you as soon as I could.”

“Alright.” Colby inched closer to her in his chair. “What’s up? You okay?”

“I-I haven’t told you my name yet.” She sighed. “Because I was scared of how you’d react. B-but my name’s Kiara… Kiara L-Lawley…”

“L- what?” Colby’s eyes widened. “Lawley- so you’re related to Kian? Kian Lawley?”

“Yeah… he’s um… he’s my brother…” Kiara told him, then it was silent for a few moments, it scared her. “Colby?”

“I’m alright.” Colby lied. “It’s okay. I’m okay. Thank you um, thanks for telling me. Kiara’s a pretty name, it suits you.”

“Thank you.” Kiara blushed at the compliment. “C-Colby I don’t want anything to change.”

“It doesn’t.” Colby said. “We can still be friends. I just- don’t get along with your brother.”

“Yeah.” Kiara mumbled. “Friends.”

X🖤X🖤X

A couple days passed by and Kiara was allowed to leave and go home. So, Sam and Colby waited with her in the lobby as her brother, Kian, came to pick her up. 

Once he did though, pulling up in his Tesla, Kian got out and helped his younger sister to the passenger seat and set her crutches in the backseat and shut the door. Kian gave Colby a bit of a glare, then mumbled a thanks and left. 

“Damn.” Colby shook his head with his jaw clenched. “How in the world is a beautiful and amazing girl like Kiara so closely related to such an ass?”

“I don’t know man.” Sam replied as they made their way to Colby’s car and began their trip home.

“Shit!” Colby cursed. “I never got her number.”

“Hey buddy?” Sam handed his best friend a napkin with a phone number on it and a little heart. 

“Man I love you. You know that?” Colby grinned at his best friend who laughed.

“Yeah yeah, love you too Colb.”


	3. Chapter 3

“K what the hell?” 

“Kian I don’t know why I should be sorry. I was doing something I wanted and enjoyed for once. I don’t need to apologize for that.”

“But you could have died! Think about it, if those two dipshits hadn’t been there ‘exploring’ or whatever, then what would have happened?! You would still be stuck in that building hurt and without anyone to help you!”

“Stop yelling at me!!” Kiara yelled back to her older brother, her eyes watering. “I hate it when we fight…”

“I know. I- sorry.” Kian stood up from her bed. “I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone.”

“You’re taking it out on me.” Kiara wiped her eyes, her brother stopped walking out of her room and turned around. 

“What?”

“You’re taking your anger at Sam and Colby out on me.” Kiara told Kian. “You’re upset I was hanging out with them and I was enjoying their company and you didn’t like that.”

“Yes. actually. That’s exactly why I’m upset. You know why I am the way I am towards them. I tell you the story every time you ask why I don’t want to watch any of their videos with you.” Kian grumbled. “I don’t even know why you enjoy hanging out with them. They’re not right in the head. They do all that ghost, creepy, ouija board shit and you think that’s cool. It’s messed up.”

“Are you insulting them?” Kiara grew defensive.

“Are you protecting them?” Kian’s eyes widened at his little sister’s sudden burst of impulsive offense. “You’re protecting them! I can’t believe you! Why?! Why are you being all defensive about them? You know Sam’s taken right?”

“Yes.” Kiara mumbled. “Who said I onl-”

“You fell for Colby didn’t you?!” Kian yelled, then scoffed in disbelief. “You know, I always thought you watching them was just because you were into their creepy shit, which I was iffy about to begin with. But no, not only that, but you’re obsessed with them and you’ve fallen in love with Colby!! Kiara what the hell?!”

“Bro!” JC, Kian’s best friend and housemate, came up behind Kian and joined the argument to end it. “Stop yelling at her! So what if she fell for Colby!? You’re in love with a girl who’s taken! How is it any worse?!”

“Because it’s Colby and my baby sister.” Kian left the room and slammed her door behind him. JC sighed heavily as Kiara wiped tears from her eyes. 

“Kiara I-”

“No.” Kiara stood up, denying the support she probably needed. “I”m gonna see what Corey’s doing. He’s having that party tonight and I’m going to go help him set up.”

“Alright, well, good. Go get your mind off stuff. And Kiara please don’t drink too much.”

“Why do you care?” Kiara pulled herself up off of the bed and set her arms on her crutches, slipped her Vans on with difficulty, and left her room. Only to eventually stop. “JC?”

“Yes?”

“Can you drive me to Corey’s?”

\---

Kiara found herself sitting on the couch at Corey’s during the large house party he threw. She was sitting alone for a while, feeling honestly pretty lonely, when a tall boy with blonde hair and a very nice Californian tan sat next to her and handed her a red solo cup with a tawny mystery drink inside of it.

“I don’t drink.” Kiara mumbled.

“It’s not an alcoholic.” The boy told her. “My name’s Daniel.”

“Kiara.” Kiara answered and took a sip of whatever was in her cup, enjoying the company of the tall stranger next to her.

“So tell me a little about yourself. What happened to your leg?”

“Broke it exploring an abandoned mental hospital.” Kiara answered him bluntly. 

“Interesting.” Daniel commented, taking a rather large gulp of whatever was in his cup. That actually smelled like beer instead of what Kiara’s smelled like, which was some kind of tropical scent. “I do have a question though.”

“Sure.”

“Why is a pretty girl like you sitting alone?”

“Because I can’t go anywhere else.” Both Kiara and Daniel laughed at Kiara’s honest answer. 

“My god, your eyes are so beautiful.” Daniel complimented her. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen purple eyes before. Are those contacts or something?”

“Nope.” Kiara blinked a few times. “Pretty sure these are my real eyeballs.”

“Alright, deal.” Daniel laughed. “But they really are pretty.”

“Thanks, stranger.”

“Hey, this is kind of impulsive, but could I get your number?”

“Ah see.” Kiara sucked in a sharp breath. “I’ve had my share of giving my number out to random guys.”

“Ah who was recently?” Daniel took another gulp of his drink. “If I may ask?”

“Colby Brock.” Kiara answered, her heart thumping hard a few beats at the sound of his name. She missed him already. She wanted to be with him all the time, never being away from him, so right now as she’s far from Colby, things are feeling a little off.

“Oh I know Colby. He’s cool.” Daniel commented. “Lucky man.”

“So you’re not just some rando from the streets?”

“Nah.” Daniel laughed. “I’ve known Corey for- god hold on lemme do some math- about three years now. I’m in a band and I’m in a handful of Corey’s videos on YouTube as well.”

“That’s pretty cool.” Kiara said honestly. “Funny how I haven’t known about you then. You’re a decent guy. Those are hard to find.”

“I know what you mean.” Daniel scoffed slightly. “Anyway, how do you know Corey?”

“Family friend.” Kiara answered, then put a little bit more detail on her answer. “Corey and my brother Kian are good friends, so it’s kind of a link I guess.”

“Oh Kian Lawley? He’s cool! You’re his sister?”

“Yeah.” Kiara rolled her eyes. “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t.”

“Oh?” Daniel questioned. “How come?”

“He’s overprotective. Very overprotective.” Kiara grumbled. 

“I can see why.” Daniel said. “Colby? Didn’t he and Kian like have this huge fight not too long ago?”

“Yeah.” Kiara sighed sadly. “It sucks because Colby’s really cool and I like him a lot.”

“Well how about this. How about you hang out with Colby more, doing normal things, and show Kian how well Colby takes care of you or how happy he makes you. That way Kian won’t see him as a bad guy but instead his sister’s boyfriend.”

“Oh we’re- we’re not dating.” Kiara said, sadly again.

“Well why the hell not?” Daniel asked in obvious shock. “If I were in Colby’s shoes, I’d have you with your hand in mine on the way to the movies for a date.”

“Thanks, that’s cute.” Kiara chuckled a little. “But it’s not like that. I told Colby yesterday that I was Kian’s sister and I don’t think he took it very well.”

“What do you mean? Did you fight or something?”

“No.” Kiara replied, thankful she could answer with a two letter word instead of three. “He just- pretended everything was fine when I could tell it was bothering him.”

“Ah.” Daniel finished his drink. “Well, I’d give you more advice but you seem kinda stuck there, love.”

“Yeah I know.” Kiara sighed. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do.”

“Well I know what I’m doing, and that’s going to get more to drink.” He stood up and took Kiara’s empty cup from the table. “You want anything?”

“Yeah.”

Daniel turned to refill their drinks, but Kiara caught him. “Hey Daniel?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Make it a beer.”

\---

After finally getting Kiara’s number, Daniel had gotten drunk and disappeared into the large crowd of girls on the dance floor, leaving an also drunk Kiara on the couch alone. The only person on her mind being Colby. So she pulled her phone out and texted him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
heyyy Colby babyy I miss youu

Hey Kiara. I miss you too. You okay?

I am lvin da guud life ya knonw!

Are you drunk? Kiara where are you?

Corey’s partyy babe! You sould com 2

Alright stay put wherever you are, I’ll be right there.

Yayy! My babys commin to partyyy

No, I’m coming to take you home before you pass out at Corey’s

Nooo i wanna stayy I don’t wanna go hometo my gouchy bother

I don’t blame you. But you can’t stay there either. So put the drink down please and stay put. I’m almost there.

Fineee  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Colby, totally not dressed for a party, showed up to Corey’s house in shorts and a navy tank top with his YouTube channel’s XPLR logo on it. He pushed the front door open, carefully dodged the drunk teenagers left and right, and found Kiara sitting on the couch kissing… Daniel. 

Daniel’s hands began touching places they shouldn’t, but it was obvious both of them were drunk and not thinking straight. So Colby swallowed his jealousy for now and pushed Daniel off of Kiara and picked her up bridal style, grabbed her crutches, and walked her out of the house and into his car. 

The car was quiet as Kiara sat in the passenger seat, looking out of the window as Colby drove her back towards her house. Colby was trying to get the images of Kiara and Daniel making out on the couch out of his head, knowing neither of them were in their right minds. It didn’t mean anything and there weren’t any feelings in it. Or so he had hoped. 

“Colby?” Kiara rested her hand on Colby’s shoulder as he drove. 

“Yes, Kiara?”

“I love you.” Kiara slurred. “I really do ya know? Like, your eyes are so cool and you’re funny and I like that you’re tall and you do all of this crazy dangerous stuff and it’s really hot. I love you.”

Colby, trying his hardest not to believe it because it was obvious she was so very drunk, shook off what Kiara said. “Thank you, Kiara. You’re pretty cool too. You were exploring that hospital too.”

“Yeah, all of that spooky stuff is cool to me. I just wish my idiot brother would let me go see it.”

“I know. We should go out exploring something spooky like that together sometime, huh?” Colby asked, just trying to keep the conversation going. Because even though she was drunk, Colby could sit and listen to Kiara talk for the longest time and never get bored. 

“Yes. ooh, we should go to that one boat place you went with my brother.” 

“Nah, I don’t think he’d like that very much,” Colby answered her, even though the thought of staying the night in a haunted hotel room with his favorite girl made his heart soar. “Kian would literally end me.”

“I’m gonna end him if he doesn’t let me do anything with you,” Kiara grumbled. “I genuinely like you, I’ve been watching you and Sam’s channel since it started. I used to be a huge fangirl and I still am only now I actually have you next to me instead of on a screen.”

“Oh yeah?” Colby smirked a little, picking up humor as Kiara continued to share everything she knows about he and his best friend. She’s drunk, he knows it, but he also knows drunk people are as honest as ever. And he’s hearing exactly how Kiara feels about him. Then he realized something… she said she loved him…

“Yeah, I had a huge crush on you for ages!” Kiara exclaimed. “I had your initials on my wrist in Sharpie marker every day and I watched and liked every video and everything.”

“Aw, well thank you, for the video thing. Sam and I literally risk our lives making those sometimes.” Colby answered in full truth. “Okay, we’re here. Come on I’ll get you. Don’t try to stand up your leg’s still broken, crazy girl.”

Colby picked Kiara up in his arms again and grabbed her crutches from his back seat and carried her to the front door and knocked a few times. Thankfully JC is the one who answered the door when Colby was afraid of facing Kian again. He’s not scared of him, just wants to avoid him as well as he can. 

“Got drunk at Corey’s,” Colby told JC. “And if Kian asks, no, I wasn’t at the party.”

“Alright. Thanks, buddy, really.” JC took Kiara from Colby. “And another thing, you’re probably going to score some points with Kian for this.”

“How? That kid still hates me and most likely always will.”

“Yeah, but now you’ve saved his little sister’s life twice,” JC said, and closed the door, leaving Colby to think a little about what he said and drive home on his own.

\---

The next morning, Colby woke up to a phone call from Kiara. He smiled and picked up almost immediately. “Hey.”

“This. Sucks.”

“Hangover?” Colby snickered. “Yeah, they usually do.”

“So, I called and just wanted to clear the air.”

“Alright. What’s up?”

“Everything I said last night, while I was drunk, was one hundred percent true.”

Colby froze in a mix of shock and extreme excitement. “Wait really?”

“Yeah,” Kiara replied she was so happy to hear Colby’s obvious excitement at her information. “I just wanted you to know.”

“Yeah, well, thank you. So much.” Colby beamed. “So um, you’re aware you told me you loved me right?”

“Yeah.” Kiara nervously answered.

“Okay just wanted to make sure. Because I didn’t want it to be a shock when I said I loved you too.”

“Really?!” Kiara got choked up. “You mean it?!”

“Yeah of course I do. You’re literally like, my twin. We love the same things. You’re my other half, you’re the missing piece of the puzzle I’ve been looking for for ages. So yeah, screw your brother, because you’re mine.”

“Colby.” Kiara beamed. “You’re the best. We need to hang out. Maybe not today because I feel like literal shit, but sometime soon.”

“10-4. Someplace cool.”

“Someplace cool? Ooh! Like a spooky explore place?!”

“I was thinking more like a restaurant, all dressed up, nice and formal.”

“Okay who are you and what did you do with Colby Brock?”

“You know me too well. I’m thinking maybe an abandoned park or something. Maybe a ghost town or an old building of some sort.”

“Ugh I can’t wait,” Kiara grumbled. “I really really hate this hangover. It’s keeping me from hanging out with my man.”

“Your man?” Colby blushed a little, the pink of his cheeks complementing the blue of his eyes and hair. “I love that title. Best one I’ve ever had.”

“Aww, well, Kian wants to talk for some reason. Gotta go. I definitely will text you though. Wait that sounded creepy. Is that alright? Can I text you?”

“Please.” Colby laughed. “And if you don’t I will.”

\---

“So, what the hell?” Kian asked his little sister. “I knew you were going to Corey’s party, but you never drink. You came home passed out. What the hell?”

“Kian I went out and had fun for once.”

“For once.” Kian scoffed. “Every time you go out and ‘have fun’ you come home hurt or scared or even now drunk. And recently now Colby’s the one who’s involved somehow. And I’m beginning to think he’s a bad influence.”

“Kian you’re not my dad,” Kiara grumbled. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

“No, I might not be able to. But I can say that the next time you’re with him at all, or I hear of you with him, I’ll be finding him and fighting him.”

“You hurt him you hurt me, asshole.” Kiara’s eyes watered in fear. 

“Oh shut it.” Kian rolled his eyes. “You’re all dramatic about this kid. I’m telling you, Kiara, he’s bad. He does illegal things and tampers with paranormal shit and I don’t like you being a part of it.”

“He’s a part of me!” Kiara stood up. “And whether you like it or not, I love him. A lot actually. And just because you can’t find love doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy life with someone who loves me for who I am!”

“Kiara don’t you see he’s making you such a bitch?!”

“No Kian!! You are!!” Kiara started crying. “Colby accepts me!! He makes me feel free!! He makes me happy!! You hold me back and lock me up and helicopter over me 24/7 and don’t give me the slightest inch of freedom!!”

“You run off with him and get in trouble!!”

“I escape!!” Kiara yelled. “He helps me out of this prison!! Kian you think I’m happy here being ‘protected’ by you but it’s torture!! I don’t have any friends because you don’t let them come over. Ever. because you think they’re bad influences. You monitor everything from my social media followings and likes to what I watch on YouTube! You even tell me what to and what not to eat in a day! Kian I’m not a baby!!”

Kian was speechless. “Fine. go and run off with demon boy. Get arrested but when you call me from jail don’t be begging for me to come and bail you out.”

“Jerk.” Kiara wiped her eyes and stormed out of the house. She sat up against the garage door and watched as her tears fell from her cheeks onto the concrete and made dark brown little circles as it seeped into the ground. 

She picked up her phone and turned it on, staring at her lock screen which was a picture of Colby. Him and his blue hair. His bright icy blue eyes that stand out no matter what color he’s wearing. That smile that’s always making her smile as well. The dimples in his cheeks that make an entrance every time Colby barely smiles. All of his features were enough to make her slightly smile, but her heart hurt and it was going to take more than a picture to make her feel better. 

“Colby.”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Are you up to going right now?”

“What do you mean? Going where?”

“That trip we were talking about earlier. I just- I need to get out of the house. Now. Kian’s being a dick and- he hurt me and I just need an escape.”

“On my way right now. Wait for me outside okay?”

“Yeah. thank you. So much.”

“Anytime beautiful.”


	4. chapter 4

“So…” Colby started. “You um… open to talking about it?”

“I don’t know.” Kiara sighed a little, but had to grin when she turned to face Colby. He smiled at her with those dimples and it was like everything negative just fell off of her like rain. “Stoppit.”

“Stop what?” Colby giggled. “I’m just looking at you.”

“I just- you smile at me and it drives me nuts. But I love it. Don’t stop.”

“Yeah well you make me smile so I won’t be stopping anytime soon.”

“Colby!” Kiara laughed. “You’re so freaking smooth! You interweave compliments into comments with me barely noticing and it drives me crazy!”

“Ah but you love it though.” Colby poked her cheek. “So, I’ve got a destination. You ready to hear it?”

“Obviously. Someplace cool, right?”

“No, it’s the most boring place ever.” Colby said sarcastically and they both laughed. “No but real talk it’s my favorite place Sam and I have ever explored. It’s an abandoned silo with this like, skyscraper thing.”

“And we’re climbing it?!” Kiara asked excitedly.

Colby, thinking her sudden burst of excitement was absolutely adorable, smirked and answered her. “We’re climbing it.”

A few moments later, Colby parked his car a distance away from the fenced silo in an empty parking lot across the road. It was a whole complex of silos and office buildings with high fences that had three layers of barbed wire. Yet Colby knew just how to get in. 

“Alright I know where the entrance is but we have to be fast and lay low, alright?”

“Oh yes, damn I’m so excited, let’s do this.” Kiara got out of the car and Colby did as well. 

“God I love you.” Colby told her as he grabbed her hand and walked up to the road. “Alright, we're gonna run across this road and to the back there behind that wall so I can get a picture of the place again.”

“Dope, let’s do it.”

“Three, two, one… run!!” The reckless couple sprinted across the busy road dodging cars left and right, then jumped behind the fence and snuck back behind a wall so they were hidden but could still see the agricultural establishment in front of them. 

“Okay that was fucking awesome.” Kiara laughed. “Like, I wanna do this forever.”

“That’s what I said. Now look at me. Doing it on the daily with my best friend.” Colby said while scouting the area with his eyes to hopefully tick his brain into remembering the route he and Sam took to the secret entrance. “Oh okay, yeah, we’ll just follow this fence and there should be a break in it big enough for us to get through, then we run past those big pipe things and there’s a tear in a metal sheet into the giant silo thing.”

“Damn okay.” Kiara and Colby both laughed a little. “Let’s go. Let’s do this.”

“Sweet, alright, on three we’ll run down this fence and jump through the entrance to the place then duck behind those pipes.”

“Okay.”

“One, two, three, go!” 

Colby and Kiara sprinted down the fence, found the decently large hole in it and climbed through, Colby grabbed her hand and led her to behind the pipes and they crouched to catch their breath. 

“Okay cardio…” Kiara took a few more heavy breaths. “Is not my thing.”

“Me neither.” Colby laughed and tried to snatch his breathing pattern as well. “But it’s what we have to do to get to the place I want to take you.”

“Alright, you said straight shot from here to the metal sheet then inside the silo right?”

“Yes ma’am, straight down that alleyway behind the silo and into the hole.” Colby turned to her. “More sprinting, you ready? Alright one, two, three, go!!”

“Ah fuck I need to get in shape.” Kiara grumbled and it made Colby laugh pretty hard. Once the couple got behind the giant silo, they found the metal sheet and slid inside quickly, having to duck under the sharp edges. As soon as they were inside, Colby handed Kiara a flashlight he had inside his backpack he brought along and a medical mask. His was black and hers was pink. 

“This place is hella old and the asbestos is super bad here.” Colby said. “Alright, you said cardio wasn’t your thing right? Well we’ve got a shit ton of stairs.”

“Okay why the hell didn’t we go to the gym then?!” Kiara commented, again making Colby almost instantly crack up. 

“You’re too funny. Come on.” The couple ran up the stairs but Colby lost his adrenaline and grew tired, so he tripped on a stair and fell onto them. “Ouch.”

“You’re the only person I know who can make falling up stairs look hot.”

“You thought that was hot?” Colby snickered and dusted off his black ripped jeans as he stood back up. “Looks like I need to hurt myself around you more often then.”

“Oh god please don’t.” Kiara laughed again as well. “Keep going doofus.”

“Doofus?” Colby acted offended. “I see how it is. I’m okay and you call me doofus but I hurt myself and you call me hot.”

“Stoppit! You don’t need to hurt yourself to look hot, you always do.” Kiara turned him around and nudged him up the stairs. “Get your booty up there.”

Both laughed at Kiara’s comment and continued up the stairs to the very top level where there was a ladder going up. “Alright, you ready? This is what I brought you here to see.”

“Okay.” Kiara curiously smiled up at Colby climbing up the ladder and climbed up behind him. She adjusted to the bright sun and took a look around. “Oh… my… god… Colby this- this is beautiful…”

“Yeah? Looks like you’re meant to be up here then.” Colby complimented. Both marveled at the view of LA from on top of the super high silo, then sat on the edge of it with their feet dangling off about at least nine stories high. “Kiara?”

“Yeah?”

“What did Kian say?” Colby was waiting to ask that question. He’s protective of what’s his, and he was told she was hurt, so he wants to make sure she’s okay. Like an alpha wolf is to his mate.

“A load of shit.” Kiara sighed and looked down, trying her hardest to fight her tears. “Said that you’re a bad influence and if he sees me with you he’s gonna fight you and that you turn me into this mean ass bitch and he doesn’t like that you do all of this illegal stuff and the paranormal stuff. And he called you-”

Kiara’s voice cracked and it caught Colby’s immediate attention because it hurt him to hear it. “Called me what?”

“He called you ‘demon boy’.”

“Demon boy, huh?” Colby smirked. “Joke’s on him I think it’s cool.”

“Of course you do.” Kiara managed a very small grin, but it quickly faded. “I just- it hurts when the two people I love most hate each other. Kian holds grudges like nobody’s business but he shouldn’t have anything against you. What even was the problem back then on that ship?”

“He was scared that we witnessed raw proof of the paranormal. He didn’t want to accept it and he blamed me for it and once it happened again right in front of him he got scared and yelled at me because I was quote on quote ‘messing with him’ and said some things he shouldn’t have and he left with JC.”

“Oh.” Kiara replied. “Sounds like Kian.”

“I’m not surprised. There aren’t many who think the paranormal is cool like you and me and Sam.” Colby sighed. “Kian’s just one of those guys who really hates it and I respect that. The two things I have against him are one, that he mistreats you, that’s the main thing. Then two, the fact that he’s still an asshole to me after the whole Queen Mary thing passed.”

“Yeah, I get that. But see with that I don’t know why he should be this way towards you! You’re offering to forgive him and be on good terms if he just shapes up.”

“Very true, very true.” Colby sighed. “But I have to see that he treats you better. I could honestly care less if he’s still a dick to me. I’ll get over it, I already am, but the one thing I’m not going to get over is the way he treats you. That doesn’t sit well with me and it shouldn’t be happening. So it better stop.”

Kiara, hearing how protective Colby was being over her, made her feel safe. So she scooted closer to Colby and laid her head on his shoulder whilst side hugging him. “He doesn’t listen. It’s not gonna stop.”

“You’re nineteen. Move out.” Colby said. “Just move out and get away from him. Some time without you should shape him up. If not then he’s just a jerk and you should stay away from him until he gets better at being a good older brother.”

“Colby I have nowhere to go. I can’t live alone. It’s why I moved out here with JC and Kian. I can’t stand it and every little sound in whatever place I’m living in scares me because I’m supposed to feel safe. I was paranoid and lonely and I had to get out here to live with my brother.”

“Yeah I know how you feel. The lonely and paranoid thing.” Colby sighed, his thumb gently stroking Kiara’s arm around his torso as he continued. “Guess what?”

“Hm?” Kiara sighed sadly, just trying to soak in the moment of freedom before she has to go back to Kian’s house. Prison.

“My apartment houses two. And I’m alone.”

Kiara looked up at Colby. “Wait…”

“Come live with me. Just me and you sharing an apartment. Sam and Kat are down the hallway in the apartment building and we can do double dates all the time and you’d be away from Kian and we could do trips like this and more whenever you want and my favorite… my girl will be happy.”

“Colby.” Kiara teared up. “That- right there- is something straight out of heaven.”

“Yeah?” Colby smiled, fighting the urge to kiss her in that moment as she looked into his eyes. It’s all he wanted to do. To press his lips to her soft pink ones. It’s torture not to. “Then do it. I can take you back tonight and we can grab your stuff and tonight will be the first night you spend with me at our apartment. Together.”

“Yeah.” Tears fell from Kiara’s eyes. “Colby I swear- nevermind, it’s kind of creepy…”

“Nah, say it. What were you gonna say?”

“You’re my saving grace.” Kiara sniffled. “You’re getting ready to rescue me and make my life better.”

“Hell yeah I am.” Colby smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks and went back to holding her. “Because someone as beautiful and amazing as you shouldn’t be living like Cinderella as a slave.”

“The Princess and the Demon Boy.”

“Aww.” Colby smiled big and tightened his grip on her. “I love that.”

\-------

“Kiara what the hell? Where are all of these bags going? Why are you packing up your room?”

“I’m leaving, Kian.” Kiara snarked. “Whether you like it or not I’m nineteen years old and can go wherever I please. And that’s not here.”

“Wait who’s car is that?” Kian opened the front door and growled when he saw Colby walking up the driveway, keys in hand. 

“Hey Kian.” Colby smirked. “Just coming to help your sister move.”

“Touch her in my house and you’ll regret it.”

“Nah, I’m saving that for back at my place.” Colby pushed passed Kian and into Kiara’s room where he grabbed her bags and helped her carry them out to his car. He then shut the trunk and Kiara waved at Kian and hopped in the passenger seat of Colby’s car as he started it and drove off. 

“So your place.” Kiara started. “How big is it?”

“Cozy.” Colby answered. “It’s small, but it’s perfect for two people.”

“Man.” Kiara shook her head and laughed a little. “I still can’t believe this is actually happening. I’m getting ready to share an apartment with the guy I love.”

“Aw.” Colby blushed. “You’re cute. Yeah, I’m excited too. But this does mean one thing.”

“Okay?”

“Real talk, we have to be careful where you are when Sam or I or any of our friends are filming. Because all of my fans are going to flood us with questions when they see you.”

“True.” Kiara sighed a little. “I can be careful though. It’s okay.”

The car was filled with the couple making comments about the fact that they are getting ready to share an apartment, until they both got out of the car when it pulled up to the apartment building. 

“Oh my god, this apartment building is huge.”

“Yeah? You can’t really tell from inside my place. Like I said, it’s small.” Colby said as he grabbed Kiara’s bags for her… again. 

“Anything I should know about you and your apartment before I start living here?”

Colby snickered at the question. “Yeah. I don’t snore, like some rumors say. People think that because I have a low voice means I snore at night. I’m a deep sleeper. Like, very deep. I like to sleep in to at least eleven or twelve the next day. And I’m not usually home a lot, I kinda go all over.”

“Deep sleeper, huh?” Kiara smirked. “Good to know.”

“Oh god, already gotta be suspicious of sleeping in the same room as you.” Colby said. “Gonna pull some pranks on me, huh?”

“Maybe.” Kiara teased. “You forget I’m just as sneaky as you are there, demon boy.”

The couple laughed at Kiara’s remark and went up a few floors in the elevator until they reached the floor Colby’s apartment was on. Just before he opened the door though, he stood facing Kiara in between her and the door. 

“You ready for the big reveal?”

“Yes!” Kiara excitedly jumped. “Please?!”

“Alright three, two, one…” Colby opened up the door to the apartment and immediately Kiara went inside and marveled at the modern set up of the place. Granted, it was a slight bit messy, but it was perfect and it made her heart smile. “It’s small, I know.”

“It’s perfect.” Kiara smiled at Colby as he shut the front door behind him. “You may think it’s small, and that’s okay, but that just means we’ll be closer together.”

“Never thought of it that way.” Colby set Kiara’s bags on the bed in his bedroom and met her back in the small living space. “Maybe you could help me keep it clean as well.”

“Hey, don’t get down on yourself.” Kiara reminded him. “Please.”

“Alright.” Colby pulled her into a hug and flopped down on his side on the couch. 

“Colby.”

“Lemme hold my girl.” Colby muttered. “I’m not alone anymore.”

X🖤X🖤X

Both of them ended up falling asleep on the couch together and just as Colby woke up, there was a knock on his door. He didn’t want to wake Kiara so he managed to unravel himself safely without waking her up and made it to the door. 

“Hey guys, what um- what’re you doing here? Did you guys text me?”

“Yeah, man.” Jake, Colby’s friend and former roommate, laughed at the sleepy boy in front of him. “We wanted to go to the gym with you, brother.”

“Ah, I’m not feeling it right now. I don’t wanna leave her alone either.” Colby looked back at Kiara, smiling softly at just how beautiful she looked while she slept. 

“Wait is that…?” Corey smirked. “Is that the girl you told us about? Kian’s little sister right?”

“Yeah.” Colby blushed, but then shook his head. “She’s not going to be around him any time soon though. He’s treated her like shit for too long and I got sick of it and brought her here.”

“Brought her here? As in she moved in?” Jake asked Colby.

“Yeah.” He yawned in reply. “So um, sorry if you guys really wanted me to come with. She only knows me and Sam right now and I’d hate to leave her here without anyone to talk to.”

“Yeah don’t sweat it man, we can go another time. Take care of your girl.” Corey said. “I know what that’s like.”

“We both do, doofus.” Jake corrected Corey, all three boys laughed. “But the one thing that stands out to me the most is mister Colby Brock is no longer single.”

“Ah well…” Colby started. “I haven’t officially asked her out yet.”

“What?” Corey asked in shock. “Bro you have to! You’re gonna be sharing an apartment, bed, and pretty much your life with this girl and you’re not even claiming her as yours yet!?”

“It’s- it’s not like that.” Colby blushed.

“He’s nervous!” Jake pointed out eagerly. “Corey we’re witnessing the first time Colby’s ever been scared to talk to a girl.”

“Guys.” Colby blushed even darker. “I’m waiting for the right time. I don’t want to rush her into anything you know? I want her to get settled and comfortable with me and living with me before I officially call her mine.”

“Yeah, now that I actually get.” Corey said. “Devyn was the same way. Shy at first but it passed. You’ll know the right time when it comes, man.”

“Thanks, Corey.”

“Alright well we gonna stand here and talk about Colby’s new girlfriend or actually go to the gym?” Jake asked. “Because these arms are noodles and they need to be looking better.”

“Yeah.” Corey and Jake turned to leave. “See ya, man.”

“Bye guys.”

Colby shut the door back and locked it again with plans of staying in the rest of the night. He returned to the couch but stood next to it as he wrapped one arm around Kiara’s legs and the other behind the small of her back and lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He turned the light off, pulled the blankets up over Kiara, placed a ghost of a kiss on her temple, and left the room and shut the door behind him. 

He thought about what Corey said, about the ‘sharing a bedroom with a girl who’s not technically his yet’ and figured it best to stay the next few nights on the couch until Kiara’s comfortable with him being so close. So he did just that, grabbed a blanket and pillow and fell asleep on the couch with a smile on his face knowing that no more would he have to face the fact that he was still alone at twenty one years old. He wasn’t alone. 

Little did Colby know, that Kiara woke up about an hour and a half after he fell asleep, and left the bedroom to sleep with him on the couch. She gently lifted his blanket and laid down next to his sleeping self, cuddled into him, and fell right back to sleep. For once in her life feeling safe, feeling wanted, and at home.


	5. chapter 5

The next morning Colby actually woke up both before ten in the morning and before Kiara was awake as well. Looks like he’s not the only heavy sleeper. Now he’s got her. Just that thought alone made a smile form on his face as he got up and went into the kitchen to open the fridge. He debated making a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon, but then figured that making pancakes would both be good for him and for Kiara. To wake up to a nice breakfast.

Just as Colby got the first few pancakes made, he heard a voice from behind him and turned to see what it was. Kiara woke up and seemed to be… scared? He left the kitchen and crouched next to her to see what was the matter. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked her, looking right into her deep violet eyes. “Kiara?”

“Sorry.” She rubbed her eyes and sat up. “Sometimes I- I wake up all disoriented and I forgot I was here and it scared me.”

“Don’t be sorry, you’re alright.” Colby rubbed her back. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah.” She answered, then finally smelled the sweet scent in the air. “Is that- is that pancakes?”

“Yeah.” Colby smiled. “Got a few made, you hungry?”

Kiara nodded. “That sounds amazing.”

“Alright, lemme get ‘em for you then.” Colby stood up and made his way back into the kitchen, made Kiara a plate of pancakes, and set them on the table in the living room in front of her as he continued to make his own. 

Kiara however stood up and quietly walked up behind the shirtless and clueless Colby and wrapped her small arms around his well muscled torso and hugged him from behind. “You’re the best. Thank you.”

“Oh, yeah you’re welcome.” Colby hugged her back. “You can turn the TV on in there. I’ve got YouTube on there too if you wanna watch some videos. Maybe get to know the others more. Corey and Jake and the girls.”

“Okay.” Kiara went back to the living room where she sat down and ate her pancakes and scrolled through YouTube on the television. She found a video of Corey and Devyn pranking Colby with putting makeup on his face while he was sleeping.

“Oh god.” Colby blushed with a laugh as he sat down next to her with his own plate. “Honestly, this was probably one of the funniest pranks they ever did on me. Granted, it was a little painful, but it was funny.”

The couple watched the video for a little when Kiara had a question. “So, the guy with the man bun is Corey, I know that much, but who’s the girl? She’s pretty but like, who is she?”

“Devyn.” Colby answered. “Corey’s girlfriend.”

“Ooh! Cool.” Kiara continued the video, then paused it again, making them both laugh. “Sorry, another question.”

“Oh no, you’re fine, it’s cute. Continue?”

“How many people do I need to know. Like, in your community. I know you and Sam and Corey and Devyn. But, who else?”

“Well, there’s Elton and Aaron and Jake and Tara and Kat. those are the others in our little friend group kinda.”

“That’s a lot of names.” Kiara frowned a little. “I’m not gonna remember all of those names and people.”

“It’s alright, hey, we’ve got all day. If we have to we can watch some more videos, then I can maybe ask Sam what he and Kat are doing today. Maybe we can go and do something all together to get to know each other better.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Kiara smiled at Colby. Both of them had eye contact for a while, then both blushed and almost immediately looked away again and continued watching the video. 

Colby, feeling impulsive, rested his hand on Kiara’s cheek and turned her head to look at him again, right into his icy blue eyes, and kissed her. To his surprise she kissed back, then they both pulled away with small smiles on their faces. 

“Kiara I was waiting for you to feel more comfortable with me and our new living situation to ask you. And I was given advice recently just to wait for you to kind of show me when the time was right, but I just can’t wait anymore because you make me crazy. You- you’re my girl. Mine. and I want to call you mine, officially. I wanna be the one to protect you and keep you safe and make you laugh. The thought of you being with anyone else makes me sick to my stomach. So Kiara Lawley, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Colby.” Kiara teared up and nodded. “I was waiting for you to ask. Of course I’ll be your girlfriend. You’re my favorite human, remember? You’re my demon boy.”

“You’re my princess.” Colby kissed her again ever so gently. “And now I can officially treat you like one.”

X🖤X🖤X

“Hey Sam.”

“Hey Colby, what’s up?”

“I was wondering what you and Kat were up to today?”

“Literally nothing.” Sam laughed. “Why? You wanna do something?”

“Yeah, here hold on, lemme get into another room.” Colby left the living room and into the bathroom where he could have a bit more privacy to talk to his best friend. “Bro she’s mine. I asked her to be my girlfriend this morning. I’m not fucking single anymore.”

“Wait really?!” Sam beamed. “Man, I’m so happy for you, bro! Took you long enough! But in all seriousness Colby, you two are like, the same person. It’s like it was fate. I was just waiting for it to happen. But wait, how did you ask her? Isn’t Kian still like, locking her up in that house or something?”

“Hell no, I brought her here. She lives with me now.” Colby blushed, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his statement was true. “I’m sharing my apartment with my girlfriend. You hear how amazing that sounds? God I love saying that now. I’ve got a girlfriend. No more single, fifth wheel Colby to every couple in our friend group.”

“Yup, Aaron’s the only single one now.” Sam said and both he and Colby laughed. “But what were you planning, brother? You have anything specific in mind?”

“Yeah, I was thinking maybe a trampoline park or amusement park. Or we could do something nice but I mean… we both know that’s just not me.”

“Yeah I was about to ask.” Sam snickered. “Alright, I can go grab Kat and we can meet you guys wherever you choose. Just let me know, brother.”

“Alright, will do.”

“Happy for you, man.” Sam smiled on his end, knowing how happy his best friend is because he felt the same way when he got with his own girlfriend. “See ya.”

“Bye Sam.”

~~~~~~

“Alright, that was cool, what’s next?”

Sam and Kat and Colby and Kiara are all at an amusement park together. They just got off of a rollercoaster, one each of them enjoyed, but one specifically high and wild one caught Kiara’s eye. And she’s feeling especially wild tonight so it’s the first thing she wants to do after the other coaster. 

“I wanna go on that one.” Kiara pointed. “It looks so fun.”

“Oh god, Kiara we’re gonna die on that thing.” Sam joked, earning a laugh from everyone in the group. 

“Come on! We lived through the first one! We can survive this one!” Kiara ran up into the line for the ride and Sam shook his head looking at Colby.

“She’s definitely your girlfriend.” Sam told him, making his best friend blush. “She’s just as crazy and reckless as you are.”

“I meant it when I said that we were like the same person.” Colby snickered and joined Kiara along with Sam and Kat in waiting for the ride. 

Once they were allowed through, they all sat in their spots, two in a row, and they sat in couples. Kiara jumped in her seat excitedly. “Oh my god I’m so excited!!”

Colby, seeing his crazy girlfriend being so excited, thought everything about her in that moment was adorable. So he turned her face to his and kissed her. “You are absolutely adorable.”

“Thank you!” Kiara said. “You are too!”

“Oh god, we’re moving, we’re moving, we’re moving, oh shit, oh god, ahhhh!!!!!!” The coaster zoomed around the track, zipping through high hoops and through speeding railways, then it slowly went up a high arch and zoomed right back down and slowly came to a stop. 

“Yeah!!!” Kiara cheered with a number of people in the coaster car. “That was awesome!!”

“Come on, crazy.” Colby took Kiara’s hand and the couple looked back at Sam and Kat as they were walking out of the ride and back out to the courtyard area. “How are you guys feeling?”

Sam and Kat both stood there looking in a bit of shock. Kiara started cracking up. “You guys look like you’ve seen ghosts!”

“That was scary!! I thought I was gonna die!!” Kat laughed as well. “I swear at that last arch I thought I was gonna die. I swear I was gonna die.”

“But you didn’t!” Kiara said. “We all four lived, and that ride was epic.”

The group played a few games and won a few prizes, they bought some food at a few of the vendors, went on a couple more rides, then started walking back to their cars. 

“What a night.” Colby shook his head after he and Kiara said bye to Sam and Kat before getting into his car. 

“An awesome night.” Kiara smiled as he and Colby began their drive home. “Thank you for bringing me, I had a blast.”

“Oh yeah, you’re welcome. Seeing you get excited for every ride in the park was adorable.” Colby complimented, making Kiara’s cheeks turn pink. “Where to now?”

“Home? I’m pooped after all of that.” Kiara chuckled. “If that’s alright with you?”

“Yeah, yeah, we can go home. I’m tired too.” Colby yawned. 

X🖤X🖤X

Once arriving back home, Kiara changed into comfy clothes and hopped onto the bed. Colby smiled at her cuteness and slipped his shirt off and climbed into bed next to her and shut the light off. The couple lay apart for a while, but Kiara soon turned to face Colby and cuddled up close to him with her head on his shoulder. 

“Kiara?”

“Mhm?” She replied tiredly.

“I love you.” Colby said. For the very first time. 

“I love you too, Colby.” Kiara smiled as her eyes closed. “I love you too.”

“Goodnight goofball.”

“Night demon boy.”

The next morning, early morning around three o’clock, Kiara got up on her own. She left the comfort of the bedroom, laced on her Converse, and left the apartment. She didn’t grab her phone, or her wallet, just put her shoes on and a hoodie and left. 

It was dark outside, pitch black, one of the only lights around being the silvery sheen of the moon. She didn’t know why she left or where she was going, she was going wherever her feet took her. Kiara walked across the street and onto the sidewalk where she just kept walking in one direction. 

Meanwhile back at Colby’s apartment, he was getting up to go to the restroom and noticed that Kiara wasn’t in the room with him. He left the room and checked everywhere in the apartment but she wasn’t there. Colby then found her phone and wallet on the kitchen counter. He grew worried immediately and left his apartment to Sam’s just down the hallway and knocked on the door loudly and quickly. 

“Colby wh- are you alright?” Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. “It’s three in the morning.”

“Kiara’s gone.” Colby frantically replied. “She’s gone and she left her phone and wallet. Sam she doesn’t have a car so she’s walking wherever she’s going in the dark and she was wearing all black when we went to bed last night. No one’s gonna see her and I’m terrified man. She didn’t tell me she was going anywhere. She would tell me, right?”

“Usually.” Sam said. “Here, lemme go get a shirt on and I’ll come with you to find her.”

“Alright, thanks man, seriously. I’m freaking out here.”

Sam grabbed a shirt and both boys started their drive around LA looking for Kiara. “This is so weird.”

“It’s three a.m.” Colby said, voice shaking. “It’s three in the fucking morning and she’s acting weird.”

“I know, it’s freaky.” Sam said. “Oh! There she is! Pull over!”

Both boys pulled over and got out of Colby’s car, then ran up to where Kiara was mindlessly walking towards a patch of woods. 

“Hey, Kiara are you okay?” Colby asked her, very concerned. “Hey, can you even hear me?”

Kiara kept a blank and straight face and just kept walking into the woods. Colby went to go after her but Sam pulled him back. “Wait, wait man follow her. What’s she doing out here anyway, right?”

“Sam that’s my girlfriend.” Colby fired back. “Baby! Kiara!”

Kiara kept going and the boys followed quickly after her into the woods when she stopped in the middle of them, in the center of a dimly lit clearing and just stood there. Silently. 

“Kiara?” Colby called out for her. “Kiara it’s Colby, please answer me. Can you hear me?”

Colby went to walk up to her but Sam held him back again. “Sam please, this hurts to watch.”

Kiara walked behind a tree and picked up a rock, a rather sharp edged rock, and cut the top of her hand with it and the blood dripped onto the grass below her, then she fell over and went silent. Immediately Colby rushed to her side. 

“Baby…” His eyes watered and he picked her up and held her close to his chest. 

“Wait what the fuck just happened?” Sam asked. “Are we not going to worry about what she just did?”

“Sam all I care about right now is getting her home.”


	6. chapter 6

“How is she?” Corey asked Colby as he left Kiara in his bedroom and closed the door. Sam called everyone. Like, everyone. 

Sam, Kat, Corey, Devyn, Jake, Tara, and Elton. Everyone in their friend group is here, even the ones Kiara hasn’t even met yet. Colby sat in a chair on his own, his eyes watery and tear stained. 

“She’s not talking to me.” Colby answered whilst looking down. “She won’t even look at me.”

“What even happened?” Devyn asked. “We heard a little bit of the story from Sam but he didn’t tell us much.”

“It’s hard to talk about but I’ll try.” Colby began with a sigh. “She left the house around three in the morning. Left her wallet, her phone, and without telling me she was going anywhere. I woke up and saw she was gone and left all of her stuff so I grabbed Sam and we went to look for her. When we found her and ran after her to try and get her attention she just kept walking like we weren’t even there into a woods/forest thing and stood in this clearing thing and found a rock, cut herself, and just kinda fell or passed out. I can’t really tell what it was because I don’t really know.”

“Damn.” Jake said. “It’s like she’s haunted.”

“Three in the fucking morning, man? It’s almost as bright as day.” Sam added.

“Yeah.” Colby rubbed his forehead. “My girlfriend’s haunted.”

“Damn.” Tara sighed heavily. “Haven’t even met her yet and she’s haunted.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Colby asked with a scoff. “How the hell do I fix this?”

“All we can do is watch her.” Sam sighed. “There isn’t much else to do.”

“What do you think, Elton? You haven’t said a word.” Colby asked his oldest best friend.

“Well, like Sam said, there isn’t much to do because we don’t know what we’re dealing with. Once we can figure out what’s going on or what’s haunting her, then we can act on it.”

“Alright.” Colby nodded and wiped his eyes. “Well, thanks for coming over guys.”

“Could I see her?” Jake asked suddenly.

“I mean- yeah you can see her.” Colby stood up and let Jake into the bedroom where Kiara sit looking out the window. Jake walked in and sat next to her. He hasn’t even met her yet, and Kiara hasn’t met Jake either. Colby looked back out to the living room and everyone gave him confused looks, he just shrugged, he had no idea what was going on. 

“Kiara?” Jake started. “You want help. I know. But we can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s going on.”

Kiara still went silent, so Colby sighed. “She’s not going to-”

Kiara sniffled and wiped her eyes, shaking her head. She tried to speak but no sound left her lips. Jake raised an eyebrow. “Can you not speak?”

Kiara sniffled again and shook her head. Jake nodded. “Okay. Well, I hope you get better. Really. You’re a good girl, Colby’s always bragging about you.”

Jake left the room and eventually everyone left the apartment. It was just Colby and Kiara. “K… I-I don’t know how to help…”

Kiara shook her head again and stood up and hugged Colby tightly. Very tightly. With concern he hugged her back. “Why can you not speak? I don’t understand this. It’s scary.”

Kiara sobbed softly and hugged him tighter. Colby sighed, his own eyes beginning to tear up. “You just wanna go to bed?”

Kiara nodded a yes, so Colby turned towards his bathroom and went inside to brush his teeth and he took his shirt off. While he was doing that, Kiara locked the front door and Colby locked them into the bedroom from the outside so Kiara wouldn’t have a repeat episode of what happened last night. 

They lay down together silently but as soon as the light shut off Kiara shot up and shook her head. “What? Wh- Kiara you okay?”

She reached for her phone and unlocked it, then opened up her messages with Kian, she explained the entire situation… and asked him to come pick her up. 

X🖤X🖤X

“Why can’t you talk?” Kian asked Kiara in her bedroom back at his house. Kiara’s in tears, in fetal position on her bed under her blankets, just letting the tears trickle down her cheeks and onto her grey pillow.

“Kiara? Hello?” Kian shook his head. “I knew Colby wasn’t a good idea. I told you he was bad didn’t I? Now look, my baby sister’s fucking posessed and can’t even talk to me.”

Kian left her alone in her room, then her german shepherd, Chloe, entered the room. She looked up at Kiara, cocked her head, growled a little, and turned tail and ran out of her room. Kiara’s eyes only watered more as she stood up, closed her door, and fell asleep. 

Around three the next morning, Kiara woke up again, but only because she heard a voice say her name. She wasn’t sure if it was in her sleep or not, but it’s still tormenting her. 

“KIara. Kiara. Kiara. Heaven isn’t real.” The same phrase over and over again. Her name and that three word phrase. She stood up and tried to get a drink but that didn’t work. She took NyQuil but that didn’t work either, she didn’t dare wake Kian for help, he would only freak out. JC is out on vacation in New Mexico with his girlfriend and father so he’s gone. 

She has no one. 

With a sudden and intense impulse to throw up, Kiara ran out of her room, down the hallway, and into the bathroom where she threw up twice. Kian, being a light sleeper and hearing the commotion, came into the bathroom behind his younger sister very concerned.

“Kiara? K- what the hell? Are you okay?”

Kiara took a few breaths, nodded, and flushed the toilet after standing up. She went to the sink and cupped her hands under the cold water and splashed it on her face. But when she dried her face off and looked up at herself in the mirror, her eyes were completely black.

“What the hell?!?” Kian’s eyes widened and watered.

Kiara, being controlled, grinned, then suddenly fell onto the floor violently convulsing. Kian ran out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone and pressed it to his ear. 

“Colby?! Get your ass over here! Kiara’s like- I don’t know what the hell’s going on. She threw up and her eyes are black and now she’s like, seizing on the floor. Yes I know it’s three in the fucking morning you asshole! Get over here! Now! I don’t know how to deal with this!!”

\-----

Kiara lay motionless on the couch at Colby’s apartment. Kian was so terrified about what happened that he kicked Kiara out of his house and told her she couldn’t come back. Ever. So now she lives with Colby permanently. Sam and Colby sat watching over her on either side of her sleeping self on the couch.

“I hate this.” Sam said. “I hate it.”

“You’re telling me. She’s my girlfriend.” Colby retorted. “Sorry man, that sounded less rude in my head.”

“It’s alright, you’re tired and it’s hard for you to think straight.” Sam replied with a yawn. “If anything else happens just text or call me.”

“Yeah.” And with that Sam left Colby’s apartment to his own where he fell back asleep immediately. 

Colby however was so paranoid that he stayed awake the entire night watching over Kiara. He ever so gently placed his hand on her forehead to check if she had a temperature, each time came back negative. He held her hand a few times. He hummed and quietly sang to her while also keeping himself awake. There were even a few times where he thought she said something but he figured out he was so tired that his mind was playing tricks on him. 

Eventually Kiara’s eyes opened and she whimpered as she rubbed her forehead. “Colby?”

“Yeah baby right here.” Colby put his phone down. “You okay?”

“My head hurts.” She said. “It really hurts.”

“I have ibuprophen, you want some?” 

“Yeah.” 

Colby got up and got her some medicine for her headache and a cool water bottle. With Colby’s help Kiara sat up a little and took the ibuprophen and set the water bottle down on the table next to the couch. Then laid her head back on the couch.

“What happened?” She asked with her eyes closed resting.

“Y-you don’t remember anything that happened last night?”

“No.” 

Colby nodded and sighed. “At around three this morning you had an episode. Kian kicked you out of his house and told you not to ever come back, then I brought you here but you were asleep the whole time. I stayed up all night watching over you.”

Kiara could hear the genuine fear in his shaky voice, she could tell he was trying his hardest to be strong about this, but it was obviously hard for him. 

“Oh.” Kiara frowned. “I-it’s okay… Kian’s mean anyway…”

“Can I get you anything else? You hungry or something?”

“I’m not hungry. But I do need something.”

“Yeah, anything.” Colby stood up again and looked down at her. 

Kiara reached her hand out towards Colby and he took it like she needed help getting up, but when she pulled him down next to her and she cuddled into him, he seemed to take a breath of relief and held her close.

“We’ll figure this out.” He kissed her head and mumbled against it. “I promise this won’t last much longer.”

The two sat like this for a while until Colby fell asleep, seeing as he was awake the entire night making sure Kiara was okay. Kiara however was awake. She looked down at her sleeping boyfriend and gently pushed the blue strands of his hair out of his face with her fingers and smiled softly. 

“You’re doing such a good job taking care of me.” Kiara whispered, her eyes watering and letting a few tears fall down her cheeks. “But baby if this continues I might have to go somewhere else. I can’t keep doing this to you.”

Kiara thought a little longer, then continued but started quietly crying as she spoke. “I don’t know where I’d go… maybe an- god- maybe I’d go to some asylum or something… You and Sam exolore those a lot… but if I was in one would you come see me?”

“Yes.” Colby said, barely asleep and barely awake. “I would. But you- you’re not going anywhere.”

“Colbs I can’t keep doing this to you. You stayed up all night watching over me.” She sniffled. “It’s gonna start altering your health. It’s gonna get to your head. I can’t sit back and watch you suffer knowing it’s my fault.”

“It’s not.” Colby woke up a little more and sat up. “Put me in a hospital, put me in an asylum, make me insane. To me it’s a small price to pay for knowing my girl is okay. You’re my everything Kiara, and I don’t plan on letting a paranormal force take you away from me.”

Kiara cried harder. “I- Colby- I don’t even know what to say.”

“Say I love you.” Colby’s eyes watered. “Because I need to hear you say it.”

“I love you.” Kiara said with a shaking voice. “I love you so much, Colby.”

“I love you too.” Colby sniffled and wiped his eyes as he pulled Kiara into a tight hug and the couple lay back on the couch and just hold each other. “I love you too.”

X🖤X🖤X

“Colby?” 

“Yeah baby?”

Kiara sat up with a bit of a smile. “I wanna go somewhere, I wanna do something.”

“Okay.” Colby sat up too, very encouraged seeing Kiara in higher spirits. “Lemme send a text to the group chat, let’s see what everyone’s doing.”

“Okay.” Kiara smiled more and stood up. “I’m gonna go get dressed.”

“What if everyone’s at home and not doing anything?” Colby snickered.

“I’m still gonna go out. I still wanna go do stuff.” Kiara said from the bedroom as she dressed herself. “And you’d come with me because you’re the one with a car.”

Colby smirked. “And what if I didn’t?”

“I would take a freaking Uber.” Kiara and Colby both laughed.

“Yeah well that’s not gonna happen.” Colby looked down at his phone as it got a notification. “Sam and Kat are out at the amusement park.”

“Nah.” Kiara sighed softly. “We went there last time.”

“Yeah.” Colby said, then turned his phone off and looked up at Kiara standing in front of him. “Then what do you wanna do, goofball?”

“I don’t know! Something cool! We’re a cool couple we need to do something cool!” Kiara said, making Colby smile.

“That was adorable.” Colby told her and she blushed. “I got an idea.”

“Yeah?! What is it?!” Kiara asked excitedly, Colby stood up and grabbed his camera. 

“I need material for my channel, I have to post soon and I don’t have anything to post.” Colby said and made sure his camera was working okay. 

“Alright.” Kiara said. “So what’s your plan? By the way you look good shirtless, you should do it more often.”

“Yeah?” Colby smirked. “Thank you baby. I bet you look better.”

“Oh god, dirty boy.” Kiara laughed. 

“You know it.” He winked. “Real talk though, tonight, you wanna do something?”

“Like what?”

“Oh I don’t know…” He walked up and grabbed Kiara by the waist tightly. “You, me, the bedroom, candles, bed covered in rose petals, some soft music playing in the background, our clothes on the floor….”

“I don’t know.” Kiara bit her lip a little and looked down. “It would be my first time and you mean everything to me and I’d be scared I don’t look right or I’m not any good for you then my three a.m. problem and-”

“Hey, baby, look at me.” Colby lifted her chin gently and looked into her eyes. “I don’t care how bad you think you look, or how good you are, I care about showing you how much I love you.”

“Okay.” Kiara nodded. “Yeah.”

Colby kissed her. “Okay. Anyway, back to what I was saying, how about we play truth or drink?”

“Together?”

“Together.” Colby said. “And film it. I’ll call the video, ‘I’m not single anymore!’.”

“Colby we’re not public.” Kiara reminded him, already having thoughts run through her mind.

“Yet.” He smirked a little. “This is the perfect way to do it. I have a strong enough social following, a big enough fan count, I already talked to my manager, I can afford it.”

“Really?” Kiara smiled so big and her eyes watered. “Colby that- I’ve been waiting to be public…”

“I know you have.” Colby smiled too and hugged her. “Now we finally can be public and I can brag about you and we can do more videos together and everything. I’m so excited.”

“I can do your makeup and we can do face masks and we can do crazy food challenges and play pranks on each other.” Kiara laughed, “I’m so excited. We can film all of it. We can film our relationship.”

“Exactly!” Colby released their warm, comfortable hug and slipped a shirt on over his head. “Sorry, had to cover up the shirtless bod, but you’ll see it tonight.”

“Stop winking at me, that shit kills.”


	7. chapter 7

Colby and Kiara ended up going out to Chipotle for dinner together, and once they got back home they decided to just sit together on the couch and watch other’s YouTube videos since it was late.

Colby however, got a text from a friend. The friend he was planning an epic prank with. 

-Hey Colby! I landed in LA, we should get this prank moving  
-Yeah I’ll get it ready  
-Same alleyway we discussed, right?  
-Yeah, it’s nice and dark, shouldn’t be too attention grabbing

“Hey K?” 

“Yeah babe?” Kiara looked up from her comfy spot snuggled against Colby’s chest.

“I just got a sudden craving for ice cream, you wanna come with me?”

“Yeah!” Kiara perked up. “Ice cream sounds so good right now.”

“Sweet! Let’s go!” They both made their way to the car. “I wanna go the long way. Take a back alley somewhere. A nice night drive in LA.”

“Sounds amazing.”

X🖤X🖤X

“Colby? Did you do that?”

Colby made it look like the car stalled and he pretended he had no idea what was going on. “I must have forgotten about the oil. Lemme go see if I can tell what it is.”

“Let me help.” Kiara and Colby stepped out of the car and Colby opened the hood.

“Everything looks in order I don’t know-”

The friend Colby had help him with the prank showed up and put a pillowcase over Kiara’s head and duct tape over her mouth. Her screams were muffled but she was set in the trunk of the car like she was being kidnapped. 

Then Colby and Max, his friend, got in the car and drove to a parking garage, then they made it to the roof where Kiara was set in a chair and tied to it. Colby had tape on his mouth too and a pillowcase just to show Kiara and get her to believe.

Max, dressed in all black and a mask, took Kiara’s pillowcase off. “Colby?! I-is that you- baby where are we?! What’s going on?!”

Colby couldn’t speak but he was fake sobbing for effect. Max had a handgun and pointed it just behind Colby’s head. Kiara saw it and lost it.

“No!! No, we’re just kids!! W-we didn’t do anything wrong!! Please!! He’s all I have I love him so much please!! Please don’t- No!!! Colby!!!” 

Max shot the gun blank and Colby fell like he had actually been killed. Kiara screamed and cried and sobbed as hard as she could. Max left the roof where he couldn’t be seen. 

“C-Colby!! Please… babe… Colby please… please I love you… baby wake up please…”

While Kiara wasn’t looking, Colby stood up and removed the pillowcase and tape from his mouth. “Babe, babe hey, baby look, look at me! I’m okay!”

“Wh-what? Colby- what is this?” Kiara was in shock and Colby laughed a little as he untied her from the chair. She jumped up and launched herself into Colby’s arms. 

“It’s a prank, I’m okay, I’m alright, I’m fine, hey baby look, look at me I’m alright! I’m okay! It’s a prank!” Colby tried to console his sobbing girlfriend.

“I really thought you were dead I-I thought you left me, don’t ever do this to me again. Please.” Kiara whimpered and held onto Colby as tight as she could. “Please. Baby I love you.”

“I love you too. Hey, look.” Colby leaned back and looked into Kiara’s eyes, then puckered. “Aww baby I’m sorry. No more pranks like this. No death pranks.”

“No death pranks or injury pranks or anything that makes me believe you’re hurt in any way.” Kiara sniffled. “Please I-I can’t handle it. I love you too much.”

“I know, I promise.” Colby kissed her a few times. “You still wanna get that ice cream?”

“I wanna go home. I wanna go home and cuddle with you and hold you like, right now.”

“We can do that.” 

X🖤X🖤X

As soon as they got home, both of them went to bed. Kiara held onto Colby as tight as she could. Tears brimmed her eyes.

“You okay?”

“No.” Kiara sniffled. “That was not okay.”

“I know. I shouldn’t have done it.” Colby sighed. “It was an idiot move.”

“Yeah.” Kiara said. “I should be upset with you.”

Colby paused. “It would have a valid reason.”

“It would.” Kiara sniffled. “You made it look like you were killed right in front of me.”

“I know, I’m sorry, okay?” Colby sighed again. “I can’t say it enough apparently.”

“Because it hurt me.” Kiara said. “It hurt me and we’re just gonna pretend none of that even happened.”

“I’m sorry.” Colby stood up.

“Where are you going?” Kiara sat up and watched him collect a blanket and pillow.

“Living room. I’m gonna sleep on the couch.”

“No. Why would you do that? Baby I need you in here with me.”

“Well!” Colby threw his arms up. “I don’t know what else you want me to do! I keep apologizing and every time I do you just bring it back up! I’m never gonna hear the end of this am I?!”

“Colbs please.” Kiara frowned. “I don’t wanna fight.”

“I’m sorry, okay?! Damn, I seem to be doing everything wrong now, huh?!” 

“Colby don’t.” Kiara stood up. “Just come back to me, let’s go to bed and we can fix it in the morning.”

“Then stop bringing it up! I’m sorry, okay?!”

“I brought it up because it hurt me!!” Kiara frowned. “You didn’t think that pretending you got shot right in front of me would hurt me?!”

“I thought you’d be a better sport about it!” Colby said. “It’s a prank!! You said you’d prank me!! I wanted to have fun pranking you too!!”

“Not like that!! You think pretending to be killed right in front of me is a prank?! Colby that’s bringing my worst nightmare to life!!” 

“I already said I was sorry!!”

“You’re trying to justify it!!” Kiara replied. Both were quiet for a second.

“Maybe we need a break…” He said and left the bedroom to the couch. 

Kiara was silent, sitting up alone in bed. She got her phone out and texted Sam to ask if she could stay at his place, he answered a yes and that he wanted an explanation but it didn’t have to be right away. 

So as soon as Colby fell asleep, Kiara gathered her clothing for the next day and left the apartment, down the hallway, to Sam’s. He let her in and said she could sleep in the guest bedroom. So that’s what she did. 

X🖤X🖤X

“So, what’s going on?” Sam asked Kiara the next morning. 

“Colby um… he played a horrible prank on me. Then we fought about it.”

“Okay… what was the prank?” 

“I got kidnapped and shoved into a trunk, then taken to the top of this parking garage and then my blindfold was removed and I was tied to this chair, then I saw Colby and he had a blindfold on. Some random guy, who was his friend or whatever, held a gun up to Colby’s head and shot a blank and made me think he got killed right in front of me. Then he got up and laughed and said it was a prank.” Kiara’s eyes watered. “It’s still really bothering me.”

“Oh my god.” Sam’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?! What the hell kind of sick prank is that?!”

“I know.” Kiara wiped her eyes. “And he apologized but then later tried to justify it. We fought about it and he ended it by saying we needed a break…”

“A break?...” Sam frowned. “I- this isn’t right. You guys- you’re like perfect for each other, it makes no sense. Why would you need a break?”

“Sometimes relationships… they just- they need breaks.” Kiara sighed. “It looks like this time it’s us…”

\----

It’s been three weeks. Kiara’s stayed at Sam’s for the entire time because she literally has nowhere else to go. She’s grown closer to Sam and Kat for it, but with all of her heart she misses Colby. 

“Kiara!” Kat yells from the living room. “We need you! It’s Colby!”

“What’s going on? What about Colby?”

“He apparently got too drunk at his place and he’s being extremely violent!” Kat yelled from the door. “Sam’s over there right now with everyone else, they told me to come get you!”

“I’m coming!” Kiara and Kat ran down the hall to Colby’s apartment and into the door and closed it behind them. Everyone was in a large clump, Colby was yelling some nonsensical things at Jake who seemed to have gotten into a fight with Colby. Kiara assumed his teasing went too far and Colby took it too seriously because he’s drunk. 

“Colby?!” Kiara yelled over all of the commotion. Colby then lunged at Jake and they were screaming at each other whilst actually fist fighting. 

Colby landed a few punches on Jake’s ribs and got up, feeling satisfied with the damage he had done. “That’ll show your ass not to insult me like that.”

Colby looked up and saw Kiara standing there in front of him and seemed to grow sober almost immediately. “Kiara…”

“No, Colby.” Kiara bent down next to Jake. “Someone call Tara, get her here to help.”

“No.” Jake mumbled, almost unconscious. “She- she’s at work…”

“Alright, well, Jake it looks like you’ve got a few broken ribs, so try not to move, we’ll get you to the hospital.” Kiara told her best friend, then looked up for Colby, but he was nowhere to be found. “Shit…”

“Go get him.” Jake coughed. “I’ll be alright, go get him.”

“You’re the best.” Kiara stood up and walked out of the crowd. Sam pointed out of the apartment building. “Where’d he go?”

“I don’t know. His keys are still here so he’s here somewhere.”

“Alright.” Kiara left the apartment to search for Colby, immediately finding herself walking up next to him against the wall in the hallway. “Colby wait up.”

“I hurt everyone I know. I’m a fuck up. I can’t do anything right.”

“Not true.” Kiara sighed. “And I know that’s not true because I don’t date total fuck ups, people who hurt people, or others who can’t do anything right. Colby I like you because you’re not perfect. Everyone makes mistakes, but it’s how they come back from those mistakes. That’s what’s most important.”

Colby nodded with a heavy sigh. “I don’t know what you see in me. I don’t know why you loved me in the first place. If you even still do after what I did.”

“Colby you can’t just stop loving someone at the drop of a hat. It just doesn’t work that way and you of all people know that. I still love you, Colby, and always will.” Kiara told him. “And you wanna know what I saw in you? This goofy, reckless, crazy guy that looked like so much fun to be around. But I also saw your soft side, the side of you that most people don’t see. I’m good at reading people, I think you forgot that. Colby you have such a big personality and that’s what I love most about you. And if you didn’t catch it the other seventy times I said it, Colby, I love you. A lot. Still.”

“Yeah I- I love you too, Kiara.” Colby teared up a bit but he blinked it away. “You said how you come back from your mistakes is what matters most. I don’t know how to come back from the ones I made.”

“Well, I forgave you for the prank and we can put it behind us if you’d like, and you promised to not do anything like that again. So you already nailed that one and crossed it off the list. This one with Jake, it’s already in progress. I went down to help Jake but as soon as you left the apartment Jake told me to go after you. He wanted me to make sure you were okay. So maybe you could get in there, apologize, and take him to the hospital to fix it.” 

“Alright.” 

X🖤X🖤X

Colby took Jake to the hospital and called Tara and left them two alone because Jake had to stay for a night. Everyone from the party went home, and Kiara went to Sam’s place and sat up on her phone on social media.

Colby however, didn’t like that very much. So he knocked on Sam’s door, thankfully he and Kat were up watching a movie, so he answered it right away. “Hey Colby, what’s up?”

“Is Kiara awake?”

“She might be, I don’t know, her door’s been closed for a while.”

“Can I come in? And check?”

“Yeah buddy, go right ahead.” 

Colby made his way to the guest bedroom not far from the door and knocked on the room’s white door. “Who is it?”

“Colby.” He replied. “I um- I just wanna talk… I miss you…”

Sam smiled softly as he sat back down with Kat on the couch. “Good man.”

“Yeah, come in.” Kiara allowed Colby inside and he shut the door behind them and he sat on the bed next to Kiara. “What’s up?”

“After the talk we had earlier, I was thinking a lot.” Colby ran a hand through his blue highlighted brown hair. “And I wanted to ask if you wanted to come back and live with me again…?”

“Yeah.” Kiara smiled softly. “I was thinking about that too. How lonely it’s been staying alone in this room.”

Both of them stood up, and no matter how hard Colby fought it, he had a strong urge to kiss Kiara. So, he did. “Kiara I love you, and I feel so bad for screwing this up.”

“It’s okay, I’m okay, and we can try again if you’d like.” Kiara said.

“I’d love to.” Colby kissed her again. “So now that you’re my girlfriend again, can we do another video tomorrow? Together?”

“No pranks.” 

“No pranks.” Colby smirked. “Really bad ones at least.”

“Colby.” Kiara laughed.

“I read comments saying you need to do my makeup or we need to explore something together.”

“Oh my god, yes! Exploring something is overdue.” Kiara said. “Come on, let’s get to bed so we can plan it sooner.”

“I missed you.” Colby said as they left Sam’s apartment. “I missed you a lot.”

Kiara stopped the couple in the hallway and kissed him deeply, then looked up into his eyes and ruffled up his hair. “I missed you too, demon boy.”

X🖤X🖤X

The next morning, Colby woke up before Kiara, again, but still smiled seeing Kiara next to him. He took a picture of her peacefully sleeping next to him and posted it to his Instagram story. 

He got up and got his camera out and began recording, even though he was shirtless and in sweats. He planned on recording for a vlog. “Hey guys, it’s like ten in the morning, but guess what…”

Colby walked to the bedroom and peeked the door open and poked the camera into the crack. “Look who I got.”

“She’s so beautiful.” Colby went back into the living room. “The fight is over. Our break is over, we’re back to how we were before everything happened. I don’t know what this video’s gonna be yet, maybe just a vlog of today. But this is the first video on Kiara and I’s channel. She wanted to make a channel for videos we do together, so I’m gonna start it now.”

Kiara woke up and came out of the bedroom, Colby smiled. “Well hello gorgeous. Good morning.”

“Hey.” Kiara hugged Colby’s shirtless self and smiled into the camera. “Hi guys.”

“So babe, I was thinking, why don’t we start our together channel with this video?”

“Really?” Kiara perked up. “Yeah! That sounds good, what are we doing today then?”

“Oh I don’t know… maybe exploring something…” Colby smiled and Kiara gasped, making him laugh. “Sound good for our first video?”

“Yeah. Our first video together on our together channel.” Kiara kissed him. “I’m hungry.”

“We could go out to eat, go grab something on the way to our destination.”

“That sounds good. You need a shirt first, mister.” Kiara patted his chest and left Colby to the bedroom where she started dressing appropriately for an exploration trip. “Where are we going?”

“Hey, toss me that shirt in there, babe.” Colby said, and caught the shirt Kiara threw to him. “And at the moment, I have no idea. How about we go and explore a certain ship?”

“No way!” Kiara smiled and got behind the camera with Colby. “Overnight?! Please?? Overnight!!”

“Yeah! I bought the room last night after you fell asleep.”

“Isn’t that not a good idea? Didn’t you and Sam promise you weren’t coming back?”

“Yeah well…” Colby sighed a little. “We didn’t get the same room that Sam and I did with your brother and JC. It’s a different room.”

“Okay so we should be good, right?” Kiara snickered. “I don’t want any run-ins with demons.”

“Except the fact you call me demon boy.” Colby smirked. 

“I mean, I could stop…” Kiara offered.

“No, no, I like it.” Colby said and they both laughed. “Alright, well, we’re gonna pack up real quick and we’ll see you guys when we get to the Queen Mary.”


	8. chapter 8

“Colbs, Kian just texted me.” Kiara looked down at her phone and Colby looked over her shoulder at her screen.

“He wants to have you over to talk?” Colby raised an eyebrow. “As we’re sitting in our room in the Queen Mary.”

“No, I’m not talking to him. I’m trying to have a good night and I don’t want him to ruin it.”

Kiara texted him back : I have higher priorities, you’ll have to wait.

“Alright recording in three, two, hey guys, so we’re at the ship now and we’ve got our room. The night has barely started and there’s already all kinds of creepy sounds. You ready baby?”

“Yeah! Well, as long as neither of us get possessed or anything I’m fine.” 

“What if I did? Would you still love me?” Colby asked with a bit of a fake pucker for effect.

“As long as you won’t be the violent possessed type.” Kiara said. “But I already call you demon boy so honestly…”

“Anywho, you wanna go look around the ship? I have so much to show you around here.”

“My brother’s gonna hate you.” Kiara laughed.

“Oh I’m used to it by now.” Colby replied and they began their trip to the bottom of the ship. “Alright there’s a closet down here that has like, handprints all over the walls.”

“Ooh, spooky.” Colby opened the door of the closet and Kiara got chills looking inside of the dark and small room. Not much occupied it either. A few chairs, a table, and a hanger for clothes hung on a run by the door. The small handprints got her attention. “Oh my god… Colby what- what in the world? How did they get there?”

“No idea.” Colby put the camera closer to the prints. “But it’s definitely weird. A bunch of handprints in a random closet in the bottom of the ship? It makes no sense.”

“Yeah.” Kiara shivered. “Let’s get out of here it’s creeping me out.”

“Okay.” Colby laughed. “There’s the pool. Some say if you look really closely you can see a white flowy figure like a little girl. The story goes that there was a girl who drowned in that pool even though she could swim and she was found like- face down in the water. Somehow.” 

“Ew. that’s scary.” Kiara walked away.

Colby laughed however and looked at the camera. “She’s the only person I know who says ew about something scary. She’s a weird one but that’s why I love her. Oh god, baby wait up where are you going?”

“There’s more stairs down here but like- the sign says you can’t go down there.”

“Do I ever listen to signs saying to keep out of places?” Colby walked past the sign. “They’re more like suggestions. Like, please keep out instead of keep out.”

“One of these days you’re gonna get yourself arrested.” Kiara commented, then they both laughed and said. “Again.”

“It just looks like another set of rooms and a lobby.” Colby said while they walked around. They got a little further and heard a little girl scream.

“Don’t be afraid!!” The girl said.

Colby and Kiara made quick eye contact and ran back up the stairs past the sign. “Oh my god what the- hell was that?”

“I don’t know. But it was really freaking creepy.” Kiara tried to grab her breath as they walked back to their room.

“Well, at least we know why they have a sign there now.” Colby said to the camera. 

“Yeah and we learned that the scary way because somebody just had to go past the sign.” Kiara laughed. They reached their room and closed the door behind them and sat on the large bed. “So, what now?”

“You wanna do a seance?” Colby smirked. “Tease the paranormal a little?”

“Colby.” Kiara frowned a little. “We’re pushing it even bringing you back here.”

“I know.” Colby said. “But babe this is one of the only places where the paranormal is ever evident! In all of the places I’ve been, this place never disappoints! Please?”

“Fine.” 

“Alright guys! We’re gonna wait ‘till three am so we’ll get some food and wait. See you guys in a bit!”

Colby turned the camera off, and almost as soon as he did, Kian called Kiara. Reluctantly she picked up.

“What do you want?”

“Where are you?”

“Why does it matter? Why do you care?”

“Because I came over to see if you were at Colby’s and you’re both gone.”

“I’m at the Queen Mary with Colby, yes.”

“The fuck?! Kiara I told you I didn’t want you anywhere near that place!”

“You can say shit, Kian. I’m old enough to make my own choices. Get over it. What do you want? Why’d you call me?”

“Hold on, let me get back into my car because you’re not fucking here.” Kian grumbled, so did Kiara and she put him on speaker so Colby could hear him too. 

“Don’t say anything.” Kiara whispered to Colby, then went back to normal speech while talking to Kian. “What now? What?”

“I wanted to see if you were okay. You know, not possessed anymore.”

“Kian what the hell?” Kiara scoffed, Colby went to say something but Kiara stopped him. “Why the hell would you care?! You’re all about family all the time and you want to protect me and make sure I’m alright and keep me safe and shit but then you kick me out of our house when I needed you most!! Why the hell now are you finally caring?”

“JC moved out. I’m alone.” Kian mumbled.

“Aww, the big tough guy doesn’t like being lonely.” Kiara rolled her eyes. “Get over it Kian, you’re an adult.”

“Go find another hoe to sleep in your bed.” Colby mumbled, meaning for Kian not to hear but he heard loud and clear.

“What was that, Colby?” Kian asked angrily. “You getting mouthy with me?”

“Maybe I am! Maybe I’m sick and tired of how you’re treating your sister!” Colby took Kiara’s phone. “You’re an asshole and you treat Kiara like shit and I don’t like it!”

“Oh you think I treat her like shit? You’re the dumbass here! Our father used to abuse her and I helped her move out here to LA so she could get away from him!”

Colby gave Kiara a look of shock. “Wait- y-you never told me that.”

Kiara’s eyes watered. “I never really wanted to tell anyone…”

“Why not? He can get in trouble for that!” Colby sat next to her and hung up the phone, then put it in his back pocket even though it’s Kiara’s. It was a display of his protectiveness. “Babe?”

“Colby I didn’t want anyone to know.” Kiara sighed, then sniffled. 

“But I know now and we can take care of it.”

“Colby he passed away, it’s in the past now.”

“You still went through it… and- never told me…” Colby frowned. “I thought we told each other everything.”

“I’m sorry.” Kiara laid her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry… I just- I’m having trouble forgetting it on my own and telling someone else who would ask about it and want to know about it wouldn’t help me put it in the past.”

“I understand. Thanks for telling me then, it must have been hard to hear it again if you were trying to forget about it.”

“It was.” Kiara looked up at Colby. “You really are the best. You make me feel so safe.”

“Do I?” Colby smiled and hugged her tightly. “Good. That’s really good I’m always trying to make you feel safe. You telling me that just now meant a lot.”

\-----

“Alright guys, so we decided against the seance, just because neither of us are really in the mood for it and we had some things happen off camera that pushed us towards not doing anything. So, sorry, but we’re just gonna get to bed instead. Night guys!” Colby turned the camera off. “We’ll do an outro later.”

“Okay.” Kiara yawned. “I can’t believe we’re about to go to bed in a haunted ship.”

“I know right, when I did these visits with Sam and a few other friends, we never went to bed.” Colby laughed. “We were all too paranoid. But we should be fine, this room is probably one of the most random rooms in the ship ever. I don’t think it’s haunted.”

They shut the light off and Kiara cuddled into Colby and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they fell asleep almost instantly. Around three in the morning, however, is when Colby started acting weird. He started to slowly remove articles of KIara’s clothing and his own. Then kissed her gently which woke her up.

“Colby?...” She asked, still half asleep. “What- what’s going on?”

“I just wanna show you how much I love you.” Colby said and began trailing his kisses down her neck. 

“Baby I’m tired… I don’t really wanna do that right now…” Kiara tried to push him away but he held her down since he was much stronger than she was. “Colby, I said no.”

“Mmm just relax babe it’ll be over soon.” Colby pulled the blankets off of their bodies and pretty much straddled Kiara’s waist. 

“Colby get off.” Kiara tried harder to push him off but she couldn’t, he grabbed her hands in his tightly and put them above her head and held them there tightly. “Colby! Get off!”

X🖤X🖤X

The next morning, the two woke up, and Colby had no memory of last night. None whatsoever. Whereas it was a nightmare for Kiara. She wouldn’t talk to Colby at all, so they packed up their stuff and left at first light. The car ride was silent.

“Babe please tell me, please.” Colby rested his hand on her leg and she flinched, then pushed Colby’s hand off. 

“I can’t believe you.” Kiara scoffed. “You pull something like that without proper precautions and without my consent and wake up the next day pretending you have no idea so I look like the bad guy.”

“Kiara what do you mean?! We went right to bed last night!” Colby said.

“No, we went to bed for three hours and you woke me up!” Kiara replied. “I can’t believe you have no memory of what you did last night.”

“I don’t!! Because I was asleep!!” Colby scoffed. “Kiara I’m clueless here you’re gonna have to help me out!!”

“Sucks.” Kiara turned her face towards the window because her eyes were watering. “Because you should know when you pretty much rape someone.”

“What?!” Colby parked his car in the parking spot and they got out. “Babe what kind of sick dream did you have last night?! Why the hell would I ever do that?!”

“You’re asking the wrong person, why don’t you look in the mirror.” Kiara walked away from him and into the apartment building. Colby stood alone and thought a second.   
“Why the hell would I do that?” Colby whispered to himself. “I didn’t. I didn’t fucking do that she’s lost her mind. She had some kind of dream that felt real.”

Colby met Kiara in the apartment and shut the door behind him. She was in the bedroom with the door shut. He tried to open it but it was locked from the inside. 

“Kiara…”

“No Colby. I-I need a minute.” Kiara sniffled. “I need a second to process everything.”

“I still don’t know what I did.” He frowned. 

“I told you. You just need to accept it.”

Colby went into the guest room with the camera so Kiara wouldn’t hear him, and closed out the video so he could still edit it and post it on YouTube. “Hey guys, thanks for watching, sorry it was boring and we didn’t do much. Like we said before, we just weren’t in the right mood for a seance so we decided against it. We also might be off of social media for a little bit. Kiara and I- we um… we had a situation that happened after the camera was off and neither of us are comfortable talking about it yet. But we love you guys, peace.”

Colby sighed heavily as he turned the camera off. He uploaded the files into his laptop and went up into the loft where his desk and laptop were and started editing the clips. He put some music on and the first song that came on was “Happier” by Marshmello. It fit the situation so well that it made his eyes water. He wished he could fix whatever he did, he wished he could come back from it because he hates it with all of him when he and Kiara fight.

He sat and edited the clips and added a few things like outro music and intro music, their pictures and links, then uploaded it to YouTube immediately. Then rewatched the video just because. He then noticed how strange he was acting before they turned the cameras off before bed. He was sitting super close to Kiara and being really touchy. He shut his laptop immediately and ran down the stairs. 

“Kiara! Baby!” Colby knocked on the door. “Kiara seriously, I think I figured it out.”

“What is there to figure out!? Yo-”

“What time did I wake you up last night??”

“Around three in the morning… why?” Kiara sighed, then gasped. “Oh! Colby it wasn’t you!”

“I knew it!!” Colby tried the doorhandle. “Baby unlock this fucking door so I can hug you.”

With a laugh, Kiara opened the door and jumped into Colby’s arms. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I should have done more thinking about what happened.”

“Baby it’s okay. You’re okay.” Colby set her down and kissed her. “God I hate it when you’re mad at me.”

“I hate being mad at you. It’s so hard.” Kiara then frowned. “Babe but there’s still a problem…”

“Okay, well we can fix it. What’s up?”

“When it happened… last night… there wasn’t any kind of protection…”

“I thought you were on the shot?”

“No… I quit that a while ago. It started giving me really bad side effects.”

“Shit…”


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter one- sorry

-Kiara’s POV-

So, Colby and I decided it would be best to split up and tell our closest friends. So, I’m out with Devyn and Kat and Tara and we’re at an abandoned place that Sam and Colby and Jake explored a while ago. Nowhere creepy, it’s an old skating rink that hasn't been used in a long time, and since it’s a public place, we don’t run the risk of getting arrested either. 

“So, what’s up?” 

“Well, did you guys see Colby and I’s new video we posted a few days ago?”

“Yeah, what was with that last part? Colby looked like he had just cried.” Tara said. 

“Yeah well… because we had a massive fight over what happened that night. Or- morning I should say.”

“Okay what was it?” Kat jumped up. “Sorry, I’m a little impatient. Colby’s like my brother.”

“He forced me into having sex with him but it wasn’t really him.” I started. “It was three in the morning in the Queen Mary haunted ship and he had no memory of it even happening the next morning.”

“Really?” Tara raised an eyebrow. “That’s trippy.”

“Yeah…” Devyn began. “Was he like, possessed or something?”

“I have no idea, it’s what we’re thinking, but there’s a worse situation we’ve gotta deal with.” I sighed. 

“What else is there?”

“Well…” I spoke shakily and my voice quavered. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Tara asked, so blatantly shocked she couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Whoah.” Kat looked equally shocked if not more than Tara. “Really? That’s- that’s crazy I don’t- whoah.”

“I know…” I sighed heavily. “Colby’s gotten a lot more protective. Like, a lot more protective.”

“Makes sense.” Devyn started. “You sure you’re not like- pranking anyone because Corey and I played a similar prank on everyone a while back.”

“Oh, no way I can show you the test if you’d like.” I told them.

“Okay, well how is he taking it? Who all have you told?” Kat asked me.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again. “Well like I said Colby’s gotten a ton more protective. I haven’t told anyone but you guys and him.”

“You should tell your family. If not first before us.” Devyn said, then Kat shook her head. 

“No, the only family she has is her brother and he’s a total ass.” Kat said. “So we’re her family so it’s good she told us first.”

“Colby’s talking to the guys right now.” I sighed. “He said he wasn’t going to take long and we can go back home and relax.”

“Aww.” Devyn smiled. “That’s kinda cute to be honest.”

“I can already tell he’s gonna be a really good dad.” Tara added.

X🖤X🖤X  
-3rd Person POV-

“Bro, so you had no memory of it ever happening? Like, at all?” Jake asked Colby after he explained the situation of the Queen Mary.

“None at all. We woke up and she was upset and wouldn’t talk to me all morning until I watched the footage back and noticed how weird I was acting before the cameras shut off.”

“So, what now? You guys are good, right?” Elton asked Colby, genuinely concerned for their relationship because he knows how important each of them are to each other. 

“Yeah, we’re good.” Colby sighed. “But there’s another problem.”

“Oh god, there’s always more.” Corey added with a bit of a chuckle.

“Yeah, well, this one’s a lot more permanent.”

“Did you guys go out and get tattoos or something?” Sam asked with a laugh.

“No… um- she’s pregnant.” Colby said. “And it’s making me crazy.”

“Wait, wait hold up are we sure you’re not pranking us? Where’s the camera?”

“No camera, no prank, one hundred percent honest she’s pregnant. I’m going to be a father in nine months and I’m so not ready for it.” Colby sighed. 

“Well…” Jake started. “No exploring videos for a little bit, then.”

Sam sighed and rested his head in his hands. “So- so what now are you gonna move back home or- what’s going on with the channel? Does Kian know?”

“Oh hell no, Kian’s not gonna know shit.” Colby stepped up protectively. “And no, we’re gonna stay here. Because I want to do what’s best for Kiara and she’s comfortable here with everyone else. She’s close to all of you. Since she doesn’t have much of a family everyone here is her make up family.”

“Yeah. Kat would be sad if she left.” Sam added. “So, what are we gonna do about the Sam and Colby channel? Will you still be able to go and film and make videos with me?”

“Yeah, as long as she has someone to hang out with Kiara says she’s alright with me still going on trips and stuff. She did say though that she wants me to be careful about getting arrested. Just because she’d hate to hear I was in jail while she’s pregnant.”

“And a second offense is a longer punishment.” Elton added.

“Exactly.” Colby said. “I just wanted to tell you guys.. Because it’s huge for Kiara and I and we’re gonna need support from all of you.”

“Anytime you need us.” Sam stood up and so did everyone else. “Kat just texted and said they were done talking.”

“Alright, well, thanks guys for coming over and talking.” Colby walked them out of the door. “Sam it wasn’t much of a long trip for you, just down the hallway.”

Everyone laughed. “Yeah well, that’s good.”

“Just text and let us know whenever you need any of us. We’ve got a group chat for a reason.”   
.  
\---

“Hey, Sam and I are going on a trip today up to New York, there’s an abandoned asylum we wanna check out.”

“Be careful.” Kiara told him. “Please.”

“Alright, I will.” Colby kissed her head. “I love you, I’ll be back later tonight. Do you have anyone to hang out with today?”

“Yeah, Devyn wants to do my makeup for a video.” Kiara said with a yawn. “I love you too, have fun. Tell Sam I said hi.”

“I will.” Colby laughed. “Bye babe.”

“Bye Colbs.” 

X🖤X🖤X

“Hey guys, welcome back to my channel, today I’m gonna be doing my friend Kiara’s makeup. Say hi Kiara.”

“Hi.” Kiara laughed. 

“So it’s funny I actually texted her yesterday and asked if she wanted to do a video for me and she told me that Colby would be gone and she actually needed someone to hang out with. So, here we are.”

“Yeah! You’re gonna make me look pretty!”

“You already do, girl.” Devyn started taking out some moisturizer. “This is just gonna prep your face.”

“Okay.”

“So, any tea to spill? I saw you and Colby went on a trip a while back.”

“Yeah, we did.” She blushed. “We went to the Queen Mary. It was fun, kinda boring, but I got to hang out with him just us two so it was fun.”

“Yeah I bet.” Devyn finished with the moisturizer and began applying foundation. “Your skin tone is a little lighter than mine. But that’s okay it’ll make you look tanner.”

“Aw, well that’s good, thank you.” Kiara said, then laughed. “As long as I don’t look like an oompa loompa I’m all good.”

-Colby’s POV-

You know that moment when you’re trying to focus on one thing but something else completely unrelated totally overrules it? Yeah, that’s what’s going on inside my head right now. I’m trying to focus on making a video right now with Sam, but the only thing I can seem to think about is Kiara and the baby. God that’s still funky to say. The baby.

“Colby? You there?” Sam asked, pointing the camera back at me, I nodded in reply and jogged up next to him.

“Yep, all good. Something just caught my eye and I wanted to investigate.”

Obviously I can’t say ‘there’s a lot on my mind’ because we’re filming, but I think he knows when I’m just lost in my own head. He’s said I have a certain look on my face when that happens. 

“Alright we should be almost there. It’s sunset, so we gotta move fast.” Sam said, then tripped over a rock. “Oh god I almost died.”

“Already? We’re not even there yet!” 

Some time later after arriving to the place, the abandoned asylum, there was a hoarde of strange sounds happening in the rooms around us, so we decided it was best to go ahead and leave. We then heard loud and clear a door open and a man yelling at us.

“Go! Run man, this is serious!” Sam yelled back to me. The first time he was faster than I was. “Colby come on! He’s right behind us!”

I could hear the man grow closer and closer and knew I wasn’t gonna make it. “Sam! Just keep running! Tell Kiara I love her! Take good care of my baby!!”

“Colby wait!!” Sam ran back and threw the camera down, then started a fight with the masked man. The man knocked him out however, then shoved a bag over my head and dragged me into the building Sam & I just got done exploring. 

X🖤X🖤X

-3rd Person POV-

Sam called the cops. They searched the place for evidence. Everything was gone. It was like nothing ever happened. Sam was in charge of telling everyone at home what happened… but he wasn’t looking forward to telling Kiara…

Sam got everyone together at his apartment. Everyone. Sam’s eyes were tear stained and his hands were shaky. His posture was weak and seemed very limp. Everyone was silent, they were waiting for Sam to speak. Kat had his hand very tightly and sat as close to him as she could. 

Jake sat with Kiara. Somehow he felt she’d need someone next to her she could lean on and he was prepared to be that someone. Tara didn’t mind, she knew how close they were. Both Jake and Tara are close to Kiara, but Tara, along with everyone else, knows how strong of a sudden bond her and Jake have. It’s strange, but good, so no one ever questions. 

“S-so…” Sam choked, his eyes already tearing up. “As you guys know… um… we were exploring an asylum. In New York. But Colby- god… Colby didn’t make it out…”

Kat rubbed his back. “It’s okay baby, you’re alright.”

“We heard sounds in the place while in there but like every other time we hear sounds in places, we just ignored it.” Sam sniffled. “Eventually the sounds got closer and we decided to leave. We heard a door slam and a man started yelling at us so we booked it. The man started chasing after us and Colby was behind me, the man got closer and I think Colby knew that. He um… he might have done it in protection of me… but he told me to keep running and to take- take care of Kiara and the baby…”

Kiara grabbed Jake’s hand tightly as her eyes watered. “My baby…”

“Then he stopped. He stopped running and gave himself to the man running after us. I tried to fight the man off but he knocked me out…” Sam got choked up again. “I woke up and he was gone… no one was in the building… I searched the place, every inch, before I forced myself to give up. I called the cops and they searched the place for evidence, then told me they’d keep looking but to go home and be with family… so I came back to you guys…”

Kiara sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to calm down, but it didn’t work. She put her head down on Jake’s shoulder and just started crying. It went silent, until Kiara felt something…everyone’s hand on her. Everyone encouraging her. Showing her love and support. 

“That- that’s my baby…” Kiara cried. “He’s gone… he’s gone…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the finale!

In the months following, everyone seemed to just disappear. Sam turned into a different person, he blamed himself for what happened to Colby. His eyes water at the sound of his name. 

Kiara however, tried her best to be strong and have hope, because Jake came over every day and encouraged her and checked up on her, but everything he said seemed to be losing it’s power on Kiara. 

It’s been three months since the incident, and the cops don’t even have a lead on where they think he could be. The media has gone nuts and Sam has told his and Colby’s fans not to go out and look for Colby because the man who had him was obviously very dangerous. 

Today, Kiara’s going to get an ultrasound for the baby to see what gender it is. She’s trying her hardest but everything she used to find happiness in she doesn’t anymore. Because Colby’s gone. Her phone rings and she picks up.

“Yeah? Who is this?”

“It’s Jake, I got a new phone. Sorry should have texted you first.”

“Oh yeah, okay. You’re alright I guess.” Kiara sighs and puts him on speaker as she gets in the car and starts driving. 

“I was just asking if you had that appointment today? I remember you telling me about it a while back.”

“Yeah. I’m on the way there now.” Kiara said. All of her words are bland. Void of emotion. How they’ve been the past three months. 

“You have anyone to go with you?” He asked. “I didn’t want you to go alone.”

“No. I’m alone at the moment.” Kiara sighed again. “I wouldn’t mind going on my own though.”

“I bet you wouldn’t. That doesn’t mean I don’t.” Jake got in his car and started driving too. “I’ll meet you there.”

Kiara’s eyes watered a slight bit. “Thanks Jake…”

“Yeah, anytime. Gotta take care of my best friend.”

Once they got into the room, the lady was confused as to why Kiara wasn’t very excited about the appointment. She said that usually people are excited to know the gender of their baby. Kiara wasn’t too excited. About anything really. 

“So what’s up?” She asked. The lady was a doctor that Kiara’s had since she was young. So they’re close and Kiara’s comfortable with her asking more personal questions. 

“Did you hear about Colby?”

“I’ve been so busy here, hun.” The lady laughed. “I don’t get out much. This place is basically my life.”

“Colby went missing three months ago.” Kiara said with a heavy frown. “This is his baby…”

“I’m so sorry.” The lady frowned. “I’m excited, so I’ll be excited for you.”

Talking about him again made Kiara’s heart ache. She laid her head back on the pillow and sighed heavily with her eyes closed. Jake rubbed her shoulder.

“We’ll find him.” Jake whispered. “I know it.”

“Alright, well, it looks like the munchkin isn’t going to cooperate.” The lady laughed a little. “Ope, hold on, ahh there it is. It’s a baby girl! Congratulations!”

“Thank you.” Kiara managed a small smile and looked over at Jake. “Colby said he wanted a girl.”

“He got his girl then.” Jake smiled too. 

X🖤X🖤X

Another couple of months passed by. Specifically another six months. Colby’s been missing for nine months now. Kiara’s had the baby and named her Anthem. She looks just like Colby. 

With Anthem being a couple weeks old, she’s mature enough to be babysat by other people. So, Kiara’s got a plan. She pulled up messages and Jake’s contact. 

\-------------------  
~~~~~~  
Bestfriend Jake  
~~~~~~

Hey Jake  
I need you for a second

Alright yeah what’s up?

Could you watch Anthem?  
Like, all night tonight & some tomorrow?

Yeah  
I mean as long as you don’t care if she’s in a video  
Me and Tara and Kevin have some filming to do

I don’t mind  
I have a trip planned and she can’t come with me

You can just drop her off whenever’s convenient

Okay  
Sweet thank you

What trip are you planning?

Jake you can’t tell anyone  
Especially not Sam he’s gonna lose it

I won’t  
What’s going on?

I’m gonna go look for Colby

Kiara that’s not a good idea  
At all  
Just leave it to the authorities  
It’s their job  
I get you miss him, I do too  
But seriously Kiara this time use your head  
You and Colby can’t both go missing  
Because then what about Anthem?

Jake it’s been over 9 months  
The ‘authorities’ haven’t done shit  
They said they’ll try to find him and they haven’t  
And I miss him, I miss him a hell of a lot  
And it’s motivation enough to take this risk

So where are you gonna go?  
There’s no set destination  
They don’t even have a lead at where he is or might be

I’m going to New York  
I’m going to that asylum

Okay no  
That’s where I draw the line  
Kiara that place is extremely unsafe

How so?  
It’s being monitored by police  
If anything it’ll be the most safe place to look  
I’ll be back tomorrow   
Or not  
I’m not leaving until Colby’s with me

Godspeed and good luck  
Take your precautions  
The knife I gave you  
Wear your cross  
Keeps away bad energy

Yeah I already am  
I’m on the way right now  
Can I drop her off real quick?  
She’s got her stuff and I have a schedule for her  
And a list of things that might help if she gets fussy  
Surprisingly enough she calms down watching Sam & Colby so  
There’s that

Yeah drop her off  
I’m hugging you before you leave  
Because  
Just because

I’m totally down for that  
See you in a bit

See ya

\-------------------

Kiara parked her car a while away from the asylum building. She then got out and looked around for anyone that could potentially see her run into the building, when she saw no one she ran into the woods surrounding the asylum and began her trek through them.

Kiara froze seeing the building in front of her, it was exactly as Sam described it. The door was wide open and the entire building looked like it could collapse at any minute. She slowly made her way into the doorway and carefully took steps to explore the rooms. 

Then she heard it. It was faint yet still audible. A pained groan coming from a room down the hallway. The door was closed, so she wasn’t sure how she heard the sound, but she was grateful because it gave her hope at finding Colby in this place. Slowly she made her way to the door and rested her ear on the broken wood. She heard nothing but the faint sound of labored breathing. Whoever was behind this door was in obvious pain. 

Her shaky hand rested firmly on the doorknob and slowly turned it. The door squeaked as she slowly opened it, and immediately feelings of relief and horror filled her heart. It was Colby, but he was covered in so many bruises and scars that it was hard to recognize him. 

“Baby.” She whispered, trying to get his attention. Colby saw her and his eyes lit up, but no other part of his beaten up body moved an inch. “Hey, are you okay? It’s me, we’re gonna get you out of here.”

"What- Kiara what are you doing here? It's not safe, he could be back any second." Colby choked out.

"All the more reason to get you the hell out of here."Kiara walked up to Colby and took his hand, trying to figure out how to get him up as fast as possible and with the least pain for him.

"Where's the baby? Is- did you have the baby?" Colby winced as he stood up. Kiara wrapped his arm around her shoulder and supported him as they walked very slowly out of the building.

"Yes, I did. And she's beautiful. She looks just like you, baby. Now come on, we need to get you out of here. I want you home." They made it out of the building and across the street to Kiara’s car, then Colby was safely sat in his seat, buckled in, and Kiara started driving. 

“I’m gonna puke.” Colby groaned and held his stomach. 

“Just breathe babe, I can pull over if I need to?”

“No… I-I should be okay.” Colby groaned again and sighed, then laid his head back on the seat with his eyes closed. The air conditioner blew a nice cool breeze on his face and it eventually put him to sleep. He knew he was safe, so he was able to relax. 

Kiara held his hand as she drove, and once they got back to LA she took him to the ER and they got him into a room. Kiara pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Sam. “Hey Kiara, where are you?”

“Currently at the hospital.” KIara sniffled, she had started crying, just in relief and pure happiness that Colby was peacefully sleeping in the bed in front of her.

“Why? You’re crying. Is something wrong?”

“Sam I went to New York. To that asylum. I found Colby and got him to the ER. Get up here. Please.” 

“What?” Sam began to cry as well. “I- what? How? Is he okay?”

“Come see for yourself! He’s right here. Granted, he’s fast asleep, but he’s here and he’s safe. Sam he’s safe.”

X🖤X🖤X

“Who’s knocking?!” Corey yelled at whoever was knocking on the hospital room door. Everyone came to see Colby in perfect timing because he woke up and is feeling alright. Sore, but he’s okay.

“Jake! I have your baby!” 

Colby’s eyes watered with a big smile. “What?”

“Yeah baby.” Kiara stood up. “You get to met your baby girl.”

Kiara got the door for Jake and took Anthem from him, then greeted him with a hug. She turned to face Colby and walked up to his bed. Colby sat up and sniffled, reaching his arms out so he could hold his daughter. Tears just poured down his cheeks and Kiara couldn’t help but cry as well. 

“Hey baby girl.” Colby kissed her small head and marveled at her bright blue eyes that are identical to his. “Damn, momma was right. You look just like me.”

“She’s gorgeous.” Kiara added. “Our baby girl.”

“What’s her name?” Colby asked Kiara, then stroked the small amount of dark brown hair on Anthem’s head. 

“Her name’s Anthem.” Kiara smiled. “You wanted a baby girl named Anthem, and there she is.”

“God I love you guys. Come here, babe.” Colby hugged both Anthem and Kiara. “I love you so much. SO much.”

“We love you too, Colby.” Kiara kissed his cheek. “You’re gonna be a great dad.”

“He already is.” Sam softly chuckled, referring to Colby booping Anthem’s nose. She grinned at him and he lit up. 

\-------------------

The end!!!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
